Avengers After Ultron
by scriba vindex
Summary: SPOILERS from Avengers 2: Age of Ultron! What happened to Earth's mightiest heroes after the events in Sokovia? Read my take on what happens next in a mix of humour, action, mild romance, and pierogies. That's right. Pierogies. Will feature all the Avengers, plus new interactions between characters we've never seen in the same room before.(Bring on Darcy and her intern!) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Tony Hates Arm-Bots

Tony Stark treaded carefully as he traversed the clutter of construction. Drill in hand he nimbly sidestepped a gaping hole in the floor and dodged an incoming arm-robot which bore a massive coffee maker in its grip. A similar model wheeled up beside him as he walked and stubbornly thrust a clipboard in his face.

"Sir, these safety guidelines await your-"

Tony swatted the arm away and walked faster. "Leave me alone, Armold." He quibbled distractedly, reaching the end of a long hallway. Plaster dust sprinkled his shoulders as he made a sharp left turn toward the half-completed kitchen, where several arm-bots were assembling an oven.

"There you are." He muttered once he was face-to-face with an artsy rendering of himself in his Iron Man suit. Or at least, knee to face, since the print was on the floor, leaning against the wall. Tony took the framed print in his hands and held it up, sizing it for hanging. He went to work with his drill, humming the Jeopardy theme quietly. Soon the irritatingly safety obsessed robot returned, prodding him in the back of the leg.

"Sir, I really must insist-"

Tony whirled around and cut the robot's sentence short with a brandish of his drill. "I'll still donate you to college students." He hissed irritably. "Leave me to drill in peace."

Armold wheeled off rapidly in surrender, nearly knocking over Pepper in the process.

"Do you get a rise out of threatening your arm-bots?" she inquired mildly, ignoring the fleeing robot.

Tony went back to hanging the picture. "I need to bug someone-would you rather it was you?" he called over his drilling.

Pepper sighed. "Just don't give away _all_ the robots or this place will never be done. Why don't you hire some people to help you?"

"No one knows about this except _you,_ " Tony paused, stepping back to observe his work, "and _me_." He added, straightening the print.

"Even Steve and Natasha? They're training the new recruits _next door_."

Tony shrugged and placed his drill on the counter, which was littered with half-assembled appliances and construction tools. "They'll find out what I've done soon enough. I'm gonna have this place done in a week."

Pepper raised her eyebrows but didn't reply.

"Now why doesn't Ms. Potts have a drink in her hand? This is why I have failed as a robot designer." Tony shouted passionately. "You- Armiana, get over here!"

An arm-robot who had been painting the kitchen wall with a roller clacked its claw at Tony and wheeled off to the gargantuan fridge, returning with a pair of bright blue martinis.

Pepper accepted the drink graciously, and turned her gaze back to Tony. "If you are planning to keep this place a secret forever, you will utterly fail, considering it's attached to the rest of the new Avengers HQ, which is manned by almost a hundred staff."

"All of whom are professional secret keepers."

"Word is bound to get out. Everyone thought you were out of the picture, so how will you explain your return to the HQ and your 'big idea'? How will you get everyone to come back?" Pepper questioned seriously, taking a seat on a bar stool. "God knows how on Earth you are going to find Thor and Bruce."

Tony smiled knowingly and raised his arms in a gesture to their surroundings. "Just look at this place! It's fantabulous. Like our own personal resort! They will be begging to come." he said grandly, sweeping his gaze out across the chaos of construction. As he watched, a pair of robots fell off a tall ledge of scaffolding with a crash.

Pepper winced at the noise but once again felt it best not to argue with Tony's madness. If one thing was certain, it was that whatever Tony had designed would be quite lavish indeed.

 _But will it bring him to forgive himself for creating Ultron?_ Pepper thought. _Or more importantly, will it bring the others to forgive him in return?_

At that thought, Pepper rose from her seat and bid Tony farewell, deciding that it was time to do her part, and start the search for Thor.

 _I wonder if Tony has Jane's number..._ she wondered as she headed out of the construction zone and back into the main part of the Avengers headquarters. Distantly audible was Tony, who had returned to shouting at the arm-bots.


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome Back

**Thanks to all who read the first chapter! Please leave reviews! I will write faster if someone is waiting to read more- otherwise I'm gonna write at my own pace...which might be very slow. Anyhow I'll try to post a new chapter every few days, at least until I run out of inspiration! So let me know how you like it- now without further ado, here's the fabulous chapter two!**

The swirling motifs of Asgard still sizzled, burning deep troughs into the ground as the brilliant multicoloured light of the bifrost faded and the forest came into view. Thor stood in the dazzling sunlight as he took in his surroundings. A shadowed forest materialized around him, ringed with shadows and alive with rippling patches of light. Wielding Mjolnir and his battle armour, Thor turned his gaze to the sky, but even the great blue giant held no sign of Midgard life.

"Jane?" He bellowed to the empty air. Usually she watched the skies with her Midgard space equipment, and was never far from where he landed after disembarking the bifrost, but today the forested hillside on which he had arrived seemed empty even of wildlife.

Of course, Thor had not made contact with Jane since the Avengers' fight against Ultron multiple moons ago, and perhaps she was bitter after his failed promise to remain on Earth and stay by her side...but despite the high possibility of reprimand Thor desperately endeavoured to find her.

Thor began to tread through the forest purposefully. A secret cargo pressed importantly against his chest, meticulously hidden in the folds of his robes. Birds sprang forth reeling battle cries as they burst from the undergrowth. As he walked Thor swatted away all manner of bugs, who seemed especially interested in his godly blood. Soon he arrived at a dusty dirt road, where he stood rooted to the ground for a while, unsure what to do next. Eventually the need to do something became unbearable, and he once again set off walking, down the road this time.

The stupor of Thor's confusion at the lack of greeting prevented him from recognizing a car quickly approaching behind him, and the driver swerved dramatically to narrowly avoid rear-ending the lonely Avenger. Aghast, Thor turned toward the auto, and was shocked to watch Dr. Erik Selvig emerge from an opening in its sleek side.

"'Bin looking for you a long while, Thor. Welcome back to Earth!" The scientist stammered, rushing over to Thor's side. "Pepper Potts searches for word of your whereabouts on behalf of Tony Stark."

Thor's crinkled eyebrows and firm gaze mirrored the confusion which toiled his inner thoughts. "I have no desire to see Iron Man. It is Jane Foster I seek."

Dr. Selvig appeared unconcerned. "She will meet up with us. Stark has everything under control." He stepped back toward his car and gestured for the god of thunder to follow.

Hesitantly, Thor followed Selvig and entered the automobile. The scientist immediately put his foot to the pedal, and wheeled off briskly, sending up a harsh spray of dust behind the vehicle.

"Where have I landed, Midgardian? How is it you came to find me?"

Dr. Selvig shrugged. "We're in New York State. Jane has been working on events of international importance, so she lent me her equipment a few weeks ago on the pretext that I would watch for you." He quipped as the dirt road branched off into two larger paved ones. The ground immediately rumbled more smoothly underneath as the car entered more familiar turf.

Thor listened on, still baffled as to how the scientist had located his exact landing spot. Midgard was not a small planet, after all.

Erik continued, gazing over the car's leather steering wheel. "I noticed a surge in atmospheric activity about an hour from my New York lab, and I drove out on a whim. Lucky enough, the disturbance was not merely an incident of freak meteorological happening, but the arrival of one of Earth's mightiest heroes! Lucky it was I who stumbled upon that dirt path and not those darned federal agents." He rambled as the car turned swiftly into a skinny driveway with a rusted old sign bearing the number 66.

"Where is it you're taking me?" Thor wondered aloud as they bumped noisily along the rough trail.

"Avengers headquarters, of course! Don't you recognize the ultra ordinary entrance?"

Thor shook his head. "Last time we entered on one of Stark's private flying machines."

Dr. Selvig nodded his understanding before stopping the car. Barely detectable red lasers scanned the car and its occupants, and Thor was unable to control his flinch when the miniscule beams touched his skin. "Such strange things the Stark man dreams up." He mumbled almost incoherently.

"This is nothing. Just a security precaution." Erik answered amiably. The guard lasers emitted a tiny _ding_ , and the driving resumed. The time it took to reach the end of the road seemed to be an eternity, but eventually the forest opened up before them, and the new Avengers HQ loomed ahead.

Most of the expansive structure remained as it had moons ago after the battle with Ultron, but a new wing had grown from the furthest end of the building. The new section jutted out like an arm with a many-sided shape stuck on the end. In contrast to the sleek abundance of glass that was the original headquarters, the new addition appeared durable and rugged, of thicker battle-ready materials. Thor didn't know what to make of the expansion, and didn't have time to think about it, before Tony Stark himself drove up before him on the back of a shiny red ATV.

"Thor, my godly friend. Welcome to the new, _improved_ Avengers headquarters." Tony proclaimed, stretching his arms wide as if preparing for embrace. Thor exited the auto, and Selvig bid Tony a wave and Thor a quick farewell before driving off.

At that instant, a blue ATV pulled up behind Tony's vehicle, carrying the weight of Steve Rodgers atop its metal hide.

"Careful, Stark. You'll scare him away with a needy stance like that." Steve added calmly, dismounting his ride.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Cap." Tony muttered, sliding on a pair of shiny red sunglasses.

Thor emitted a small chuckle. "It's good to see both of you. Now, if it isn't of trouble, when can I see Jane?"

"Your dearly beloved, whom we are all so anxious to meet, approaches by helicopter as we speak. Arrival in..." Tony paused to glance at his high-tech watch. "One hour fourteen minutes."

Steve shot Tony a quizzical look, but shrugged. "Perhaps you should honour Thor with a tour, and a change of attire." He suggested.

"You are displeased with my Asgardian battle armour. Are you jealous of its weight and lustre?" Thor stated with a smirk.

"Not at all, buddy." Steve replied, giving Thor a pat on the back. "It looks uncomfortable, is all."

"Not the case, brother. You see, it is lined with-"

Tony interrupted."Not the time boys, time for Thor's tour of my latest project."

Moments later, Tony and Steve led Thor through the sliding glass doors of the main headquarters. Inside the mammoth building, formally clad agents whisked about their business, mingling and paying little attention to the three Avengers in their midst. Occasionally an agent approached Tony with a proposal or stack of papers, but the billionaire waved them all away. Finally, after passing through many corridors and atriums, a long hallway ended with two women at a desk, a complicated control board filling the wall behind them. To their left, an industrial space-age style door reached to the ceiling.

"Welcome back, Mr. Stark." Chirped the woman on the left.

"And to Thor and Mr. Rodgers." Added her companion.

"Thank you Denise-and Ruby." Tony said, nodding at each woman in turn. Suddenly he paused mid-walk, turning back to face them. "Did you remember to order the pierogies for tonight? Costco size?" He questioned quickly.

"Of course, Mr. Stark. Will that be all?"

"Yep. Thanks Denise. I haven't forgotten about the Peruvian Inca Orchid Dog." Tony added with a point of his finger.

Thor once again felt the clutches of curiosity but decided not to ask. Steve apparently thought nothing of Tony's strange requests, because he said nothing either.

Tony Stark proceeded to the giant door, and pressed his thumb to the keypad on its right side. Immediately the thick doors sprang open with the sharp hiss of pneumatics, and another hallway, more tastefully decorated, appeared beyond.

"This shall be our new home." Tony exclaimed proudly.


	3. Chapter 3- Pierogies and Otis

**And now, another chapter! I've tried to change the story's cover image to a map I designed of the new wing, but I'm experiencing troubles, (sometimes, technology hates me...) so if anyone knows a way to post a picture so that others can view it on here, let me know! On the topic of the story, I hope you are enjoying it so far- I promise it won't be all developmental stuff forever. I have big plans for the plot! So keep checking up, and please review if you're feeling kind :)**

Steve Rodgers happily followed Tony Stark through the gigantic space-door that led into the new wing of Avengers HQ. He listened as Stark explained to Thor his plan of keeping the team together –literally, living in the same space. Steve was unsure why Tony intended to have the team live together in his full-scale Avengers 'habitat', but he held no personal objection to the situation, since even living with a bunch of crazy super-humans was better than living alone. Steve spent many a sleepless night wishing for companionship, and was always taken aback by the loneliness of waking up in a bed occupied only by himself. Plus, the billionaire's extravagant style would ensure maximum comfort and luxury- a definite improvement over the tiny quarters he occupied over in the original section of headquarters.

Steve was stolen out of his reverie by Tony beginning the actual tour. A relatively long hallway lay ahead, which opened up into a large common area. Eight doors studded the hallway's sides, four on each side. Tony gestured initially to the door on the right.

"Here lies the infirmary, obviously a place for the sick, the injured, and the decrepid. Mostly a precaution, with due luck none of us will need to be in there."

Steve poked his head inside and observed an airy room crammed with all manner of medical technology. Several of Tony's signature arm-bots were decked out in strange nurse-like outfits and appeared to be attempting to clean every surface in sight.

Tony looked on proudly. "Everything is state-of-the-art." He crooned, wandering over to tap a large metal cylinder labelled _MRI System._ There's more advanced tech here in one room than in all other North American hospitals combined."

Steve observed the predominantly metal machines and wondered what had happened to beds and live nurses. Soon Tony urged Steve and Thor along once more and they paused to glance through the doorway across the hallway, which seemed to be occupied by nothing more than an extremely cluttered storage room. Tony tried to pass the room by, insisting that the abundant clutter was not of interest, but Thor wandered inside before either man could stop him.

The god of thunder disappeared into the darkness and piles of junk and reappeared a heartbeat later with a strange spider-like device in his clutches. Tony tolled his eyes at the sight of it. "Get that stupid godforsaken object out of my sight." He groaned, throwing his arms up and stepping backward. "You might want to put it back and shut the door tightly."

"What is it?" Steve quipped calmly, moving in for a closer look.

Tony emitted a dramatic sigh. "That...is one of my earlier artificial intelligence prototypes. It was supposed to fetch objects, clean, and give nice head massages, but instead it evolved into a sort of self-appointed boom box obsessed with giving back rubs."

Thor smiled. "It's cute. What do you call it?"

"It was called Otis...but now it's called Tony's Biggest Failure and I suggest you put it back before I grab it and smash it." Tony shouted, his tone rising steadily.

"Easy, Stark. Thor's just curious. We all know how your last jaunt with artificial intelligence ended up-this one is best left alone." Steve muttered, taking the little spider-bot from Thor and returning it to the storage room. The tour continued slightly quicker after that. Thor insisted repeatedly that if he wasn't allowed to keep Otis, he wanted a lion or an Asgardian monkey to keep as a pet. Eventually, Tony compromised, saying that he would look into getting a cat.

Tony showed Thor and Steve a training room, which was situated beside the storage area. A great selection of weights, mats for combat practice, and top-of-the-line exercise equipment filled the space, and Steve immediately looked forward to exploring all its features. Across the hall lay another room-a greenhouse. Tony refused to explain why he felt the need to keep a room full of plants, but he insisted that it was important, and that everyone would thank him later.

Four more doors filled the remainder of the hallway, but Steve saw the interior of none of them. Tony said that they were guest rooms-simple but luxurious. Apparently their size and quality was nothing compared to the suites he had designed for the Avengers team.

At that point in the tour, a question which had plagued Steve's mind made its way forth. He strode up beside Tony. "Where _is_ the rest of the team, Tony?"

"Romanoff is elsewhere, busy meeting with Nick Fury, but she will be joining us tonight. Clint is off dealing with his wife and their new baby, and he's promised to get here eventually, but no guarantees when. Bruce...well, we haven't exactly found him yet, but I assure you I have every working piece of tech across the globe searching." Tony finished, exasperated.

"What about the new recruits?" Thor asked curiously.

Steve smiled and took the reins. "Vision has been put to work across headquarters premises learning mundane tasks to better his neuron connections. In other words, we've got him stacking wood, raking leaves, and gardening."

"You should get him to tend to the horses. No one else seems to want to haul manure." Tony complained.

Thor appeared to perk up. "You have horses? I have been searching for a suitable Midgard mount since my initial arrival on its surface."

"All in good time, buddy. Later in the tour. You were saying, Cap?" Tony said pleasantly.

"War Machine and Falcon were called out a couple days ago for FBI matters, but their training was going quite well before their departure. Wanda is still in training involving mind control, but should be done in the next week or so."

Thor nodded as he processed the information.

"We should continue. Jane is arriving in less than an hour." Tony added, glancing at his wrist watch once again. The billionaire walked more purposefully down into the area at the end of the hallway, where the space opened up into a grand gathering room.

As soon as Stark entered the larger room, he was swarmed by arm-robots. They chattered at him and attempted to offer him things. Tony calmly pressed a red button on his watch, and the robots all turned away and backed themselves into a barren corner, where they synchronously powered down.

"You are a popular man, Tony Stark." Thor laughed.

"Thank you, your godliness."

Steve took a moment to examine his new surroundings. To his left, a large kitchen area filled the space. The granite countertops shone immaculately, and the warm brown hues of the cabinets and decor were surely the work of Pepper Potts. The biggest fridge Steve had seen since his unfreezing filled a large chunk of the cabinetry, and a similarly large oven with an eight burner stove was wedged into the area. An island overlooked the rest of the large common area, and between the island and the spot where Steve was standing stood a titanic fourteen seat dining table.

To the right of Steve, Tony, and Thor, a small lab area with various machines surrounded an elegant spiral staircase, which disappeared both up into the ceiling and down into the floor. The masterfully crafted spiral stairs led to an upper and lower level.

Straight ahead of Steve's vantage point, a circular area dropped off into a sort of media pit. A humungous television set was surrounded by all manner of couches and recliners. Beyond the flat screen and seating, five unique doors adorned the pentagonal walls.

"Five doors for six Avengers." Tony stated. "Since I assumed Natasha would share with Banner; although since Banner is nowhere to be seen, she'll have it to herself for now."

"It's fantastic, Tony- did you really build it all yourself?" Steve wondered in awe of the perfectly designed space."

"I had help from my useless arm-bots." Tony muttered. "Now wait here while I go investigate my pierogi order. I'll get F.R.I.D.A.Y. to start cooking our dinner so you can investigate the glorious dwellings I have designed for you behind those doors." He called out as he walked into the vast kitchen.

"I think we shall be happy here." Thor mused. He wandered over to a set of hooks in the lab and hung up Mjolnir.

Steve silently agreed, excited to spend time with his Avengers teammates outside of a battleground. _But what of Natasha?_ He thought. _After what happened a few days ago...never mind. It's not my place to wonder._

Steve ambled over to the kitchen, eager to discover exactly what a pierogi was.


	4. Chapter 4- Jane

**Chapter 4! Woohoo! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Shoutout to LittleeOne for the first review!**

If the mysterious security agents had been friendlier, Jane would have been much more enthused about her inaugural helicopter ride. She had always dreamed of soaring high above the surface of the Earth like a billionaire, and here was her chance! Jane's only issue was that she was currently pressed between two fat, suited security guards, and she could barely see out the window. Darcy didn't appear to have any problem with the situation; in fact, she was pressing her face to the window and eagerly pointing out every passing landmark. Darcy's intern what's-his-name also appeared to be calm, although he looked a little green.

Either way, neither Jane's intern nor her intern's intern were bothered by the fact that just over an hour ago, the strange agents had interrupted her important atmospheric pressure experiment in Boston, and herded them all into a slinky little helicopter. Sure, the helicopter was very luxurious, and the agents had ensured her that all her possessions would be taken to their destination, but still the circumstances were very unnerving.

The whole incident reeked of S.H.I.E.L.D., but to Jane's best knowledge, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division had been disbanded not too long ago, so the mystery of the ruthless captors continued.

"Jane! Look here!" Darcy hissed excitedly. She held up a life preserver from under her seat and gestured to a tiny logo embroidered on the chest.

"Stark Industries." Jane whispered, although the fat security gargoyles who squished her in place could certainly hear her anyways.

Darcy raised her eyebrows. "Could it be-?"

Jane shook her head disbelievingly. "Why would a billionaire...a _genius_ like Tony Stark want to see us?" Secretly, her heart quivered with the knowledge that Stark was one of the Avengers...along with Thor.

"Maybe we're finally going to meet Earth's Mightiest Heroes?" Darcy pondered.

Jane tried not to excite herself over such an absurd suggestion, but the notion was too good to be true. _Maybe I can finally see Thor again...I haven't heard from him since he went off to search for infinity-somethings..._

After that, Darcy went off on a tangent, wildly recounting each of the Avengers and their special abilities. Jane only half-listened, her mind drifted in and out of daydreams which mostly concerned Thor. When the pilot finally announced the beginning of their descent, it was Darcy's intern's cry of pain after hitting his head on the helicopter roof which brought Jane back to reality.

For the final couple kilometres of descent, the fatso guards pulled down the blinds on the windows without an explanation, and even Jane felt her stomach churn in protest at the unyielding disorientation. When the copter's runners finally touched firm ground, her eagerness to exit the tiny cabin overshadowed all else. Surprisingly, she, Darcy, and Intern were allowed to exit without any complaint from the agents.

When Jane's eyes had adjusted to the vivid light of late afternoon, her jaw dropped open at the sight of the place in front of her. A ginormous building in the shape of the Avengers "A" with a strange growth-like wing extending from one end sprawled below their landing spot.

"This _must_ be _Avengers Headquarters_!" Intern reeled happily! "Darcy was correct about our destination!"

Darcy looked inexhaustibly pleased at that, and patted her intern on the back.

Immediately another agent appeared on the hillside, this one female. She was properly dressed with a tight bun and an I.D. card faced with the Avengers logo, although her blouse bore the Stark Industries sigil.

"On behalf of Mr. Stark and the Avengers team, welcome to the Avengers Compound." She stated brightly. "If you would kindly follow me."

Jane exchanged a look with Darcy, and followed their guide down to the compound.

The walk to their destination was not a lengthy one, but long enough for the secretary woman to catch Jane up on the majority of the situation. Her eyes surely widened as the woman explained that she was, in fact, invited to reside alongside the Avengers at the request of Thor, in specially designed living quarters. The woman apologized for the brute force of the removal from Boston, but insisted that it was only to maintain a standard of security. She even revealed that Darcy and Intern were not originally intended to have been involved in the top secret matter, but since they were present upon the helicopter's arrival, their presence was necessary to maintain secrecy.

"Do _we_ get to stay?" Darcy interrupted quizzically as she gestured to herself and her intern. "Because if not I will be seeking compensation for harsh treatment and violation of basic rights. There were no refreshments on that helicopter."

Jane rolled her eyes, but internally hoped her annoying buddy could stay.

"That shall be up to the Avengers, Ms. Lewis." The secretary quipped.

Nothing more was said until the group reached a large metal door, which slid open once the guide pressed her thumb to a fingerprint scanner. The woman stepped aside, but gestured for Jane, Darcy, and Intern to enter.

Jane stepped through the opening and entered a long hallway with eight doors. In the larger area beyond the skinny entrance, the sounds of cooking were audible. An appealing but slightly scorched scent wafted up Jane's nose.

 _"Please sir, you are burning your dinner."_ A robotic but pleasant female voice stated, coming from the kitchen.

"I know what I'm doing, F.R.I.D.A.Y." A male voice answered, edged with irritation.

 _"Clearly you do not, sir."_ The robotic one answered.

Jane cautiously made her way down the hallway, unsure what to do next. As she rounded the corner, she witnessed the stovetop explode with flames. None other than Tony Stark himself was there, hastily extinguishing the inferno with a sleek Stark Industries device.

 _"Jane Foster has arrived, sir."_

Jane watched as Tony Stark, and Steve Rodgers-who was seated at the island- turned in sync to regard her.

"Welcome to- oh... _hello_ there, Miss Foster." Tony Stark piped. Making his way over to Jane's side, he took her hand as though to...kiss it?

But he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Leave her be, Stark. She has had a long journey." Thor said with a smile, as he appeared in a doorway across the room.

Jane flushed as Tony backed away. The billionaire rolled his eyes and went back to dealing with his kitchen disaster.

Jane half-jogged over to Thor, where she buried herself in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in his exotic scent-

"Is there a bathroom somewhere that I could use?" Darcy called out loudly from across the room.

Thor broke away with a quizzical look. "You brought that friend of yours and her companion?"

"Long story." Jane replied breathlessly.

"Well I shall look forward to hearing it all." Thor said with another charming smile. "I have missed you greatly, Jane. There is no excuse for the breaking of my vow never to leave your side."

"I believe functions of saving the universe overwrite some promises. There's nothing to forgive." She whispered.

Meanwhile, Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers had reappeared beside them. "If you two are done cavorting for the moment," Stark muttered sassily, "then I can formally welcome Miss Foster to Avengers Headquarters. "

"Please, call me Jane, Mr. Stark."

"And call me Tony." The billionaire winked.

Jane blushed. "Sorry about Darcy and her intern, by the way."

Steve Rodgers interjected. "Not a problem at all. Tony knew they were coming and has prepared a guest room for them. He just showed them to their room."

"I apologize, Jane. This is Steve Rodgers. Steve, this is Jane." Thor added quickly.

"How do you do." Steve remarked with a bow.

Jane was too shocked for words. "I-I can't believe I'm meeting you all!" she stammered.

"It's been a long time coming. I'm sure Pepper will be excited for some more estrogen around here." Tony said happily.

"Speaking of Pepper, we need to consume all the burnt pierogies before she arrives or I might die of shame." Tony added. "I've always denied I can't cook."

 _"You should tell her the truth, sir."_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. suggested.

"Shut up, F.R.I.D.A.Y."


	5. Chapter 5- Gladiators Of All Sorts

**Yay! Chapter 5! Prepare for casual banter...I promise that action will occur soon. Enjoy and please review!**

As it turned out, Tony had no trouble getting rid of the charred pierogies. He merely placed a mountain of them in front of Thor, (who had not witnessed their engulfment in flames) and the god of thunder polished them off in a few moments, promptly smashing his plate and calling out "Another!" when he was finished. Jane happily nibbled at an unburnt sandwich beside Thor, smiling when he smashed the plate in Asgardian fashion.

Tony tried to keep his eyes from Jane, but his weakness for attractive, brainy women crumbled his resolve. She _was_ an astrophysicist, after all...but Tony reminded himself of his own brainy, eye-pleasing girlfriend and let the internal conflict disappear.

When Pepper finally arrived, returning from a half-day trip to Chicago for a Stark Industries meeting, Tony provided her with a theatrical greeting, involving the recital of a few lines of Shakespeare. Once Pepper had gotten over the confusion of Tony's most unusual reaction to her presence, she quickly revealed that she was, indeed, enamoured by the idea of having another female non-assassin around. She whisked Jane away to the Iron Man suite to show her the contents of her automated walk-in closet, and Tony, Steve, and Thor were left alone.

As soon as the women were out of earshot, Thor shot Tony a harsh glare.

"Keep your preying eyes away from Jane." He spat coldly.

Tony groaned and face-palmed. "I have not been admiring your scientist. We literally just met twenty minutes ago. If I glanced at her, it's not like I broke any _laws_. Besides...I already have Pepper Potts, the smartest businesswoman alive."

"Jane is nominated for a Nobel-"

Tony cut Thor off briskly. "Pepper is CEO of Stark Industries, the BIGGEST-"

"Ahem." Steve waved his hand between the feuding Avengers, whose faces had been growing steadily closer and redder.

"Let's not start this again. You both have amazing girlfriends and I can't even get a date. Let's leave it at that." Steve mused irritably.

Tony felt the tension dissipate and sat back down on his bar stool by the island. Thor took a seat as well, still scowling.

"That can't seriously be true, Captain! You're an _Avenger_!" Tony muttered, eager for a change of topic.

Thor cocked his head. "Are the Midgard women of this decade not to your liking? Perhaps I should escort you to Asgard, where legions of glorious women would await a chance to meet you, being a Midgard foreigner and all."

Steve shook his head and chuckled. "No, Thor...there are lots of great girls to be found here...I just haven't talked up the right one yet."

Meanwhile, Tony sent Thor a strange look. "If you have so many great women in Asgard, why did you end up with one from Earth?" he asked seriously, arching an eyebrow.

Thor regarded Tony carefully, the last of his anger draining from his face. "Jane is unlike any girl I have ever known; she is clever, spirited, brave, intelligent..."

Tony nodded and got up to walk over to the coffee maker. He pressed a couple buttons, and the machine roared to life, instantly brewing three steaming beverages.

"Pepper can whip anybody at Sudoku." Tony added as he passed around the drinks.

Steve sipped his coffee in silence, and Thor downed the liquid in one chug, refraining from smashing his empty cup after seeing the look Tony gave him.

Suddenly the hard-earned peace and quiet was hastily broken as the distant door to the new wing slid open. A moment later, Natasha Romanoff's curses and shouts reverberated off the walls.

"GET THIS _FREAKING_ THING _OFF_ ME!" Natasha shouted, which immediately roused Tony, Steve, and Thor from their coffee break. Tony poked his head around the corner, and observed Black Widow, ripping Otis from her back and fuming as she held the little spider-bot at an arm's length away, its spindly legs churning in circles as it bleeped "Back rub?" madly.

Beside Tony, Steve was laughing. Thor smiled on his other side. "I see you've met Tony's Biggest Failure." Thor stated through thick laughter.

"It's called Otis, thank you very much." Tony muttered between curses. He stalked over to Natasha and took the robot from her stony grip. She glared back at him. "Why would you create something like that." She growled irritably as she observed all the spots where Otis had ripped her uniform.

"Like all my creations, I had good intentions at the beginning." Tony added defensively. Dangling from his left hand, Otis hummed The Star Wars theme mechanically.

Natasha rolled her eyes and stalked off to the kitchen. The rest of the Avengers followed. Unsure what to do with Otis, Tony handed him to Armisha, an arm-bot standing at attention in the lab.

When Tony arrived in the kitchen, Natasha was searching the fridge for some form of dinner, and Steve and Thor were down in the media pit, picking apart a stack of movies.

Triumphantly, Thor held up a battered copy of _Gladiator_. "Tony, if you would please input this film onto the screen, we wish to grace our eyes with its story and check another item from Steve's list of missed experiences."

Steve laughed. "Thor just wants to see some fighting."

"I'll do it...if Natasha will watch too." Tony proclaimed, hopping down into the media pit and turning to face the kitchen. All animosity between he and Thor appeared to have subsided.

Natasha walked over, eating a steaming plate of microwave Thai food. "What are you watching? I'll sit through it as long as it isn't Twilight." She groaned.

"It's much more violent than the sappy sparkle-fest. You'll love it." Tony flashed her a charming, if sarcastic, smile. As Tony inserted the disc, Jane and Pepper reappeared from the depths of Tony and Pepper's suite, both fully transformed in casual but spiffy outfits.

"Don't you two look much comfier." Tony said quickly.

"This is Natasha Romanoff, Jane."Thor added, gesturing to Tasha eating her Thai food on the couch. The assassin looked much less intimidating curled up on a sofa with a mouth full of noodles.

"Nice to meet you." Jane remarked pleasantly, taking a seat on a monstrous armchair with Thor.

Natasha's eyebrows rose silently. "Are you the one that hit Thor with your car?"

"Twice." Jane announced proudly.

"We shall get along well, Jane." Natasha said, flashing a rare smile.

As Tony dimmed the lights, Jane flashed a fleeting smile back.

Steve took a spot in another giant armchair, and Pepper sat on the other end of the long couch. Tony settled in beside Pepper as the music started to play.


	6. Chapter 6- Operation Fun-tasha

**Sorry about the wait! I've had exams and things this past week so I haven't been writing...**

 **The good news is, I'm pretty much done for the summer so I'll hopefully get to write frequently again! Anyways, this chapter is finally here, so enjoy! Once again, thanks so much for any reviews- I really appreciate the feedback. :)**

Steve was able to watch about fifteen minutes of the film before an interruption plagued the peace of the media pit.

"You're watching _Gladiator_ without me?" A stunned if heavily sarcastic voice called out from the kitchen region. Immediately that intern of Jane's from earlier appeared at the rail overlooking the pit.

 _Whatever her name was...Dolly? Darlene?_

"Darcy." Jane muttered awkwardly, through gritted teeth.

 _Close enough_. Steve thought.

The intern proceeded to plop herself right beside Natasha on the big couch. The assassin shot her a murderous glare. "Hey Thor!" Darcy called across the pit.

Thor smiled and raised a hand in salute. Jane was sending daggers in her gaze as she stared at her friend. An eternal moment of heated silence filled the room as The Avengers and their companions attempted to resume watching the movie, but it was broken by Natasha, who rose to her feet and snatched up the converter to pause the film.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say what we're all thinking, Tony." Natasha hissed menacingly. "You've brought us here to this weird Avengers Big Brother thing, and there's more _guests_ and _companions_ than actual Avengers!" she declared, her voice rising steadily. "Where are Bruce and Clint, Stark?" she yelled threateningly, stalking over to Tony.

Tony recoiled in his seat, mouth wide open as he comprehended Natasha's rage.

"I don't even know _who this is_!" She reeled, gesturing to Darcy, who gave an awkward smile in return. Natasha rounded on Tony once again. "You're doing nothing for the things that matter! We're sitting here, watching a movie, while the infinity stones are tracked down by others, and Banner becomes _harder_ and _harder_ to find!" She finished, eyes blazing.

Steve rose, prepared to say something, but Natasha turned on her heels and stalked away, disappearing into her suite with a resounding slam.

Tony exhaled sharply, and Pepper appeared worried.

"She's had a rough day, Tony." Steve muttered. "She'll be in better spirits tomorrow."

"Maybe she's right, Rogers." Tony answered dejectedly, flopping backwards into the couch.

"Certainly not, Stark." Thor said quickly. "In light of what has happened, she was right about one thing. The infinity stones are being hunted, and when their power becomes united, we must stick together or perish. It is more important than ever that we remain as one, in one place. Romanoff will come to see that."

"Would it help if I baked her some 'Sorry I exist' cookies?" Darcy wondered aloud.

" _No_." The remaining Avengers answered unanimously.

Steve cleared his throat. "Keep watching the movie. I'll go talk to her." He stated dismissively, wandering over to Romanoff's door before anyone could object. The reluctant sounds of the movie resuming were audible as he slipped inside Natasha's suite.

The interior of the suite was stunning, if not what he would have predicted. Spongy bamboo flooring lay under his feet, and the walls were crafted of exotic jungle wood filled with intricate carvings. The ceiling soared, and in the unlit gloom the edge between wall and roof was indiscernible. The tranquil sound of gently flowing water emanated from beyond, and tropical plants were everywhere, filling the air with a lush, earthy scent. Steve proceeded down the short entrance corridor, past a bathroom of glass and stone fixtures, thematic statues of buddhas and a meticulous tropical fish tank with a distinct Asian theme. Natasha had not turned on any of the ornate lamps which adorned the space in her rush to get inside, and the darkness consumed much of the space's brilliance as Steve made his way inside.

When the corridor opened up, a kitchen and living room were faintly visible from the eerie glow of the moon, which penetrated the vast glass windows at the far end of the suite. Nestled in one corner was a beautiful koi pond, and perched on the exquisite stone which lined the pool was Natasha. She appeared transfixed on the quiet ripples of the aquamarine water, and she spoke no words as Steve made his way to her side, crouching to sit on an adjacent rock.

"I lost control." She whispered, eyes glazed with cautious tears. She turned to regard Steve. "Why have you come, Steve? You can't replace Bruce. He's not here."

Steve couldn't meet her fierce gaze. He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I don't like to see you suffer, Natasha. I want to help you."

"Is that the just the Good Samaritan in you?" she whispered, cracking a small smile.

Steve shrugged. "It appears you need more than assistance from a stranger. You need a friend."

Natasha's hair glowed with midnight fire in the gentle illumination of the moon. She turned her haunting gaze on Steve, and their eyes met briefly through the dancing shadows. "You are the only one I've ever completely trusted, Steve."

"Good. Then you'll take my advice and stay through Stark's plan." He added playfully.

Romanoff's smile faltered. "You want me to watch movies, eat meals, enjoy passive recreation, and attend parties then." She murmured with a scowl.

"No, I just want you to relax and enjoy yourself a little. Meanwhile, Tony will do everything humanly possible to find Banner, and soon Clint will join us too, you'll see." Steve offered reassuringly, getting to his feet.

Natasha rose as well, letting the jacket she had been wearing fall to the floor. The black camisole underneath bore her shoulders to the open air.

Steve averted his gaze and ignored the prickling sensation running down his spine.

"Your mannerisms never cease to amaze me, Captain." She whispered, walking over to the wall and flipping a light switch. Hanging lanterns instantly shone brightly far above Steve's head, and the full splendor of the paradisiacal suite became discernible.

"Did Tony put this room together?" Steve quipped in astonishment, taking in the abundance of lush greenery and foliage.

'He did it as a reflection of the time Bruce spent in India. But right now I have it to myself." Natasha sighed, turning away.

Steve sensed her putting up barriers, but he persisted anyway. "I promise, I'll help you get your mind off things. Operation Fun-tasha begins tomorrow morning. Ever ridden a horse?"

"Can't say I have." She mused, walking slowly toward the doorway to her bedroom.

"Well tomorrow you will learn. Good night, Miss Romanoff." Steve called to her.

Natasha paused in the doorway and cracked a faint smile. "Ever the formality. Good night to you as well, Mr. Rogers." She replied, gently closing her bedroom door.

Steve took that as his cue to leave, and turned out the lanterns before heading back out of the suite. His conscience was already toying with the implications of what he had just done.

When he returned to the media pit, no one asked him what had happened. He merely shared that Natasha had gone to bed. He had missed a good chunk of the movie, but the atmosphere seemed to have improved since he left.

When the credits eventually rolled, Steve's eyes were threatening to close, and he wasn't alone. Thor was wide awake as usual, but Jane, Pepper, and Tony wore glazed, tired expressions. Darcy's intern had taken Natasha's spot on the couch, and was undeniably nodded off. Darcy herself had consumed a large cup of Stark brand coffee, the kind usually reserved for Tony himself when he pulled all nighters to complete projects; therefore she was reeling out a caffeinated fast-paced commentary on the movie, although only Thor was listening.

Steve decided to take the lead and head off to bed, and the others quickly followed. As he headed back to his suite to the left of the media pit, he watched Thor carry Jane from the couch to their suite, which was adjacent to Steve's. Jane's sleeping form safe in Thor's strong arms, they disappeared behind the gleaming Asgardian door that adorned Thor's room.

Steve found himself taken aback, wondering if he would ever have a moment like that. His thoughts were plagued by Natasha.

 _She's chosen Bruce. I have to respect that. She's off limits...isn't she?_


	7. Chapter 7- Lessons

**Hooray! Chapter 7! Here's another Romanogers chapter...I promise I'll be switching perspectives, but I couldn't resist writing a bit from Natasha's POV. If you have a preferred point of view, let me know in a review and I shall take that into account when I am writing the coming chapters.**

 _Good Morning, Miss Romanoff. Seven a.m. as requested._

F.R.I.D.A.Y. babbled cheerfully, prodding Natasha gently with an automated robotic arm which extended from beside the bed. The bamboo blinds fluttered open mechanically, letting in the soft light of dawn.

Natasha rolled over, and reluctantly opened her eyes. The sweeping earthy drapes which surrounded her regal Japanese four-poster bed had been pulled aside.

"Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y." she muttered groggily, detaching herself from the comfy green sheets. With a yawn and a stretch the events of last night gushed into Natasha's thoughts. Her mind already ached at the notion of apologizing to everyone about her outburst...especially that awkward intern.

She made her way over to the ornate doors which marked the entrance of her closet, and stepped inside. A sort of warehouse of drawers, hooks, and hangers filled the spacious room. Natasha pressed a red button which adorned a complicated wall panel, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded, awaiting her clothing request.

Remembering Steve's promise to take her riding today, Natasha hesitantly spoke.

"Equestrian?" she stated doubtfully. A moment later several completed outfits on hangers appeared, gliding across a long bar and proceeding to slide to a stop in front of her.

Natasha chose the one which was the simplest, a collared black v-neck top, beige riding pants, and tall leather riding boots. The simplicity and functionality of the outfit was not unlike her typical garb. Snatching the hanger off the bar, Natasha strode out of the closet before F.R.I.D.A.Y. could insist on dressing her. Reluctantly dressed, she made her way out of the suite and into the common area a heartbeat later.

The kitchen, media pit, and lab appeared, thankfully, deserted. Natasha entered the kitchen and had one of Tony's arm-bots prepare a simple egg and toast breakfast. Once again, Tony's ridiculous inventions proved useful, and Natasha scowled as she snatched up her machine-generated cup of coffee.

"You don't like the brew? That's sad." The billionaire himself jibed, strolling over to take a seat at one of the bar stools. Tony pressed a few buttons on his wrist watch and an arm-bot strolled over to hand him a giant omelette and a glass of orange juice.

"What are you doing up so early?" Natasha grumbled, hiding behind her coffee.

"Doing what geniuses do. I have big plans for today." Tony proclaimed, digging into his food.

"Are your 'big plans' world-threatening?" she replied, only half-sarcastic.

Tony shrugged. "Highly unlikely. There's an eighty percent chance they'll be very world-improving."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "What exactly are you making, Tony? I feel an obligation to confirm that you aren't creating another Ultron."

Tony appeared to visibly shudder. "I won't mess around with artificial intelligence again for a while...just look at what happened with Otis- even I will admit that thing is scary. Just trust me when I say, this new invention will be good! If it works, we shall be using it tonight." he determined proudly.

Natasha tried not to appear too worried at the prospect. She retrieved her eggs and toast and took a seat at the long dining table.

Steve awoke a while later, and Natasha was grateful for his silence about the events of last night. He said very little as he ate, speaking in a vague, polite manner which was very characteristic of his honourable nature. She admired his ability to diffuse a potentially awkward situation. When Steve finally finished, he handed his plate to an arm-robot, and bid Tony farewell.

"Time for you and I to hit the stables." He said simply, heading for the spiral staircase.

Natasha followed, and was soon proceeding down the winding metal steps. She had not bothered to venture up or down the compound's stairs in the few days she had lived there, and she wondered what awaited her below its living quarters. Steve clearly knew, since he led the way with confident authority.

"Been down here yet?" Steve called out as she stepped down the last few jumps.

"Never, Captain." She responded playfully, experiencing a brief foot fault in her distraction. She keeled sideways into Steve, in an uncharacteristically ungraceful instant. He caught her weight and steadied her, saying nothing about her clumsiness.

"You'll like it down here- Tony outdid himself." Steve said excitedly.

As Natasha raised her gaze to take in the surroundings, she tried not to feel too surprised at what she saw. Tony had constructed a bunker-like basement; chock full of cars, vehicles, and mechanical playthings of endless variety. There were golf carts, ATVs, hovercrafts, small airplanes, old-fashioned cars, modern formula one racers, and dozens of other sorts of ways to get around. Big bay doors lined one wall, and they had been opened to the outside world for their arrival. The forest which surrounded the upper New York state Avengers compound was clearly visible, penetrated by paths on which one could enjoy the vast collection of vehicles. In one corner of the bunker was a large wooden structure, which Natasha assumed could only be the stables.

"Stark never ceases to amaze me..." Natasha breathed. "Does he really think we'll use all this?"

Steve smiled and shook his head. "He just does everything bigger and better."

He wandered over to an inflatable tube for pulling behind a motor boat, and appeared very confused. "I don't even know what this is..." he admitted through laughter.

"You pull it behind boats and people ride on it for entertainment." Natasha answered factually.

Steve took a step back. "Sounds terribly dangerous." He muttered.

Natasha smiled. "I believe it is actually quite enjoyable and entertaining to watch, although I've never tried it. There's a small, deserted lake about five miles north of the compound. One day we'll have to drag this thing out there and get Tony to pull you around behind one of his numerous boats."

"That's the spirit, Nat! Operation Fun-tasha is already in effect. Now it's time for phase two." Steve said, gesturing excitedly to the stables.

Natasha rolled her eyes, but eagerly followed Steve toward the strong scent of equines. Once inside the stable block, she observed ten stalls, some of which held curious occupants already poking their muzzles out. Natasha made her way over to one, a tall dark specimen with a small white star on its forehead. The horse nuzzled her hand, and she cautiously patted its nose. Steve had disappeared into a room the end of the stable, and returned a moment later carrying horse tack. The equipment appeared brand new, and daunting in its complexity.

"I take it you know how to put this stuff on?" Natasha wondered, eyeing the saddles and bridles.

Steve shrugged dismissively. "I grew up riding ponies on a farm for the first ten years of my life before going into the city, and I received basic cavalry instruction in the army. Tack can't have changed too much in seventy years, right?"

As it turned out, Steve _was_ pretty skilled with the horses, and he had prepared the black horse with the star for Natasha to ride in no time. He saddled a chestnut for himself, and showed Natasha how to lead the horse properly, standing on its left shoulder and holding the reins loosely.

They walked outside with the two horses, and Steve took them to a small fenced paddock that had been hastily constructed at the forest's edge.

"I can see this paddock through my window. I always wondered what it was for." Natasha remarked, glancing back toward the mass of concrete that was the Avengers compound. The second floor windows loomed over them a couple hundred metres away. From her vantage point below, Natasha could not see what lay on the top of the building. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"What's up there, Steve...more horses?" she questioned jokingly.

"A swimming pool." Steve answered, straight faced, as he adjusted his saddle.

Natasha's mouth fell open, incredulous. "You're kidding, Rogers. Tony built a pool on the roof? Why on Earth would he do that?"

"I'm one hundred percent serious. He wants us to bond over pool parties or something."

Natasha raised her eyebrows. "There is no way I'm going in that pool."

Steve walked over, still leading his own horse, and took Natasha's reins. "We'll worry about that later. That's phase three. For now, let's mount up."

Steve directed Natasha to place her left foot in the stirrup, and haul herself over the horse's back. Natasha managed to scramble up, thinking of the movement as a sort of spy training. It was one of her less graceful moments, but it worked, and soon she was straddling the horse, a foot in each stirrup. She took the reins from Steve, and attempted to hold her horse still as Steve effortlessly vaulted on top of his chestnut. Natasha sat stone-like on the back of her horse. The animal shifted under her, and she felt the raw muscle power in its legs as it swayed, and in its neck as the horse tossed its elegant head. The feeling was exciting, appealing, and terrifying all at once.

Steve walked his horse over to stand beside Natasha's. "Riding is simple. To go, gently squeeze the horse's sides with your heels. To stop, lean your weight backwards-not so much that _you_ actually lean, just your weight-and gently pull back on the reins. Finally, to turn, open the reins in the direction you want to go." He finished, demonstrating the movements from a standstill on his own horse.

Natasha looked doubtfully ahead, and squeezed the horse's sides. The black horse shifted under her, and delicately lurched forwards, rocking back and forth in a casual, swaying walk. She couldn't help but smile as the animal responded to her command.

"There you go! Nice job, Nat!" Steve called out, urging his own horse forwards to follow Natasha's on the rail.

"What are the horses' names?" Natasha called back from across the paddock.

Steve replied "You're riding Cobalt, and I have Beryllium. Tony named them."

"He tapped into his internal chemist." Natasha chided, with a rare laugh. "How do I go faster?"

"Squeeze the horse again, a little sharper this time." Steve stated.

Natasha gave Cobalt a little kick, and the black horse burst forward, jumping into a brisk canter." Natasha absorbed the extra speed hungrily, rocking with the horse's motion. She glided along the rail speedily, displaying good form, until a distant call echoed across the field from the stables.

"Steve, I require your opinion!" boomed Thor, poking his head out from the stable block.

Natasha's horse spooked suddenly, digging in its hooves and sliding to a rickety stop. Natasha's feet fell out of the stirrups, and she flew over the horse's neck, rolling to an assassin-like halt in the grass. She stood up, brushed the grass from her pants, and moved her hair off her face. Steve trotted over briskly and took Cobalt's reins.

"Are you okay Natasha?" he called down worriedly from Beryllium's back.

"Never better." Natasha answered, slightly winded as she took back Cobalt's reins.

"I'd better go see what Thor wants." Steve determined, trotting out of the paddock and back to the stable. Natasha followed slowly, leading her horse. She was slightly irritated that Thor's yell had spoiled her moment, but the sensation of riding was one she wanted to experience again, despite having fallen.

When Natasha got back to the stable, Steve had dismounted and tied his horse outside. She mimicked his knot and left Cobalt before walking inside.

Thor and Steve were engrossed in a discussion, and Steve seemed to be convincing Thor of something.

"This one is an obvious choice, since he is the biggest and should have no trouble carrying you and your armour. He's docile but still athletic, an excellent choice." Steve said knowingly, as he and Thor stood outside the stall of a giant dapple grey horse. Thor reached out to stroke the big horse's nose, and appeared to approve of the choice.

Steve turned to regard her. "Natasha- sorry to run off on you like that. Thor needed my opinion on which of Tony's horses would make the best battle mount."

"Not a problem, Steve. Are you like, the master of horse here or something?" Natasha inquired.

Thor smiled. "He is the only one in the compound who seems to have any knowledge of Midgard horses. Sorry about spooking your mount, by the way. I was perhaps a tad too enthusiastic about choosing a battle companion." The god of Thunder finished. He was handsomely dressed in a regular shirt and pants, rather than his usual battle armour.

"Don't worry, I'll be getting you back for that." Natasha added quickly, before self-consciously brushing the remaining grass from her pants. "Are you ready to go back out, Steve?" she posed.

Steve appeared surprised. "You're not scared of falling off again? If you're ready to go again, I'll go with you."

"Then let's go." Natasha decided, turning to walk back to where Cobalt and Beryllium were tethered, awaiting another ride.

Thor and Steve watched her go for a moment, before Thor piped up.

"She's quite something, isn't she? I'm still working on getting Jane to come and _see_ the stable." Thor mused thoughtfully.

"She is. Quite something." Steve agreed, before bidding Thor goodbye and jogging after her.


	8. Chapter 8- Thor's Trial By Combat

**Time for some legitimate plot development! Prepare for action! Prepare for excitement! Prepare for Darcy falling off a treadmill!**

 **...**

 **Just trust me, it's an interesting one. Here's chapter 8! If you like the whole actual storyline thing, please let me know. If you prefer random everyday happenings like Romanogers riding lessons, let me know about that too. Which do you prefer? You don't have to decide now...I'm gonna stop typing and let you read. :)**

Thor wandered back toward the living area of the compound after the end of his brief conversation with Steve. He ambled along happily, reflecting on his chosen mount- the great grey stallion whose nameplate read _Xenon_.

 _A peculiar name for an animal,_ he thought. _But it has a nice ring to it. It is a powerful sounding name, and is therefore a suitable title for my battle mount._

Thor hoped he would never need to ride Xenon into a Midgard battle, but with galactic tensions in their current state, there was always the possibility. Even the isolated and peaceful Midgardians could be at risk. It was a sombre thought, one which plagued Thor's mind and invited unnecessary worries surrounding Jane and her planet.

Thor's grim thoughts were called to a halt as he reached the top of the spiral staircase, where he spotted Tony, hastily unplugging the kitchen's toaster and starting as though to run off with it.

"Ahem." Thor called as he paused on the staircase's final step.

Tony froze mid-stride. The toaster's cord dangled helplessly in mid air.

"What are you doing with the bread-burner?"

Tony's eyes widened and he remained frozen, like a deer in headlights. "Nothing to concern you with, your godliness." He ambled, taking a couple slow steps toward his suite. "And besides, this toaster clearly reads _Stark Industries_ , and is therefore the property of myself. I'm allowed to steal my own things." he muttered, hastily walking into his room and slamming the door without another word.

Thor shrugged and disregarded Tony's unusually awkward behaviour. He proceeded into the kitchen and began to rifle through the contents of the cupboards, searching for a suitable snack. Much of the edible content was unsatisfactory, bound in brightly coloured boxes and tasting overwhelmingly of salt. Eventually Thor came across a small bowl of old apples in the back of a cupboard, and reluctantly took one. The lack of normal food in the compound was disheartening, and he decided to bring it up with Tony later.

 _Once he's done with whatever the heck he's doing in that dwelling of his._ Thor thought begrudgingly. The toaster incident was the first he had seen of Tony today. The genius was deep into something behind the closed doors of his suite.

Thor was about to return to his own room to find Jane, but he heard her voice coming from down the hallway, most likely originating in the Training Room. He rounded the corner, crunching on his apple, and found Jane amidst the strange Midgard fitness machines. Darcy and Jane wore tight-fitting skins and had tied their hair back. They both sported those strange Midgard shoes reserved for running, which were brightly coloured and laced up. _Why they need special footwear in order to run, I shall never understand._

Upon closer inspection it appeared that Darcy and Jane were struggling with something. They had opened up a side panel on one of the moving running-belts and were playing around with a tangle of the machine's wires. Darcy moved to crouch on the machine's stationary belt, and Thor watched as Jane connected a pair of loose wires which brought the device to life, flinging Darcy off the machine and into a pile of squishy rainbow spheres. The belt of the device continued to move faster and faster, generating smoke as it hissed against the metal of its bearings.

Thor ran over and speedily jerked out the wiring of the machine, ripping the mechanics free and bringing the belt's speed steadily down, just as it had begun to spark. Jane appeared to finally notice his presence and looked up. Exasperated, she took to her feet and wiped the stray strands of hair off her face.

"Thanks...Tony would not have appreciated us testing out his fire safety systems without authorization." Jane said breathlessly, moving to Thor's side.

Darcy's head popped out of the mountain of rainbow spheres. "Thanks for your concern, guys, but I'm fine." She quipped sarcastically, extracting herself from the mass of rubber. "I think we should have filmed that as an informational video on how not to fix a broken treadmill."

Jane frowned and looked around the training room. "There are so many fancy machines in this room, but the only one I want to use is destroyed. It figures." She muttered. "I'll just have to go run outside."

"Oh the horror." Darcy whispered, nursing a bruised arm.

Thor's brow creased in concern. "Are you sure you know your way around outside? What if you lose your way?" he stated seriously.

Jane laughed and started walking towards the door. "It can't be that hard to navigate. Didn't Steve say there are paths?"

"Of course, but they aren't marked!" Thor chided. He followed her out the door, matching her stride as she headed for the spiral staircase. They left Darcy behind as they descended the steps into the garage below.

"If you're so worried, why don't you come? Can you do 10k?" she challenged as they stepped through the bay doors and out onto the grass.

"What is ten K?"Thor called as Jane took off, heading for the nearest path that led into the forest. She didn't answer, and Thor was left no choice but to sprint after her.

Jane couldn't help but smile as Thor followed her through the forest. The god of thunder lasted well for the first five kilometres. He ran at her side but said little. Occasionally he made remarks about his discomfort in this forest, and how the trees seemed to have eyes today, but Jane disregarded his comments and they continued to run deeper into the woods. At the 6k mark he was sweating and promptly removed his shirt, thus providing a frequent distraction for Jane. By the time they had run seven kilometres, Thor was labouring, and Jane watched, incredulous, as he began to drop back, his pace slowing. Eventually she left him behind, and completed her ten kilometre run alone, finishing in a bright forest clearing, which was a great distance from the Avengers compound. Jane paced and stretched on the packed dirt of the path, cooling down her muscles as she waited for Thor to catch up.

When eventually Thor arrived in the clearing, he immediately lay down in the grass on the edge of the path, breathing heavily. "Why...in Odin's name...do you do that...for fun?"

Jane sat down beside him, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his toned chest. "I find running relaxing." She said calmly, pulling the elastic from her hair and allowing it to fall to her shoulders. "Is the god of thunder a little out of shape?"

"Not at all, midgardian...I just don't typically choose to run places. Why should I, when I could fly, or ride a horse?" Thor grumbled.

"Maybe you should start running with Steve. I hear he is an excellent-"

Thor suddenly silenced Jane with a gentle tap on her arm. He sat up, immediately alert. Jane glared at him for a moment, before she realized that he was looking around anxiously, as though he could hear a disturbance in the surrounding foliage.

"What's wrong?" Jane whispered, glancing around with rising anxiety.

Thor stood up and took her arm. "There's something out here. We need to get back." He answered quietly, leading her back the way they had come.

They made their way back down the dirt path, Thor leading the way and pausing every few steps to cast his gaze behind them into the darkening gloom of the forest. Jane tried to stomach the mounting terror that was rising inside of her like bile. _I'm with Thor, so nothing can go wrong. Right?_ She reassured herself, ignoring an internal nagging worry that Mjolnir was back at the compound.

Thor quickened their pace, leading them in a brisk walk. Jane clasped Thor's hand tightly. The shadows seemed to dance among the organic matter of the forest, each one threatening to leap out and sink its teeth into Jane. Thor's presence held Jane's fears at bay, and she clung to his essence as they made their way along the forest path. Several times the bushes rustled in disruption, and Jane could swear she saw a glint of steel emerging into the light at multiple instances during the hurried walk, but every time the metal would fade back into the greenery forbiddingly before she could get a good look.

Jane's heartbeat quickened, and she was entirely unprepared when a dark figure suddenly appeared on the path ahead of them. Thor pulled her close as several other indiscernible shapes emerged around them, hustling to surround Thor and Jane in a ragged circle.

"What do you want?" Thor bellowed, his bold speech hanging powerfully in the crisp air of the shadowed forest.

"The Stone, Odin's son." Their leader replied with a rasping snarl. The mysterious being stepped closer. He was cloaked in deep grey robes like thunderclouds, and beneath his abysmal hood, ugly wrinkled skin and a darkened beak-like mouth protruded. Several sets of glistening ebony eyes stared out at Thor and Jane in front of him. The creature raised a clawed hand from the folds of his robes and held it out toward Thor, demanding his price.

Jane's eyes widened, her skin crawling under the dozens of sets of eyes from the surrounding circle.

"I have it not, entombed one. Leave us be. Your search belongs elsewhere." Thor called calmly. His eyes darted from enemy to enemy as he grasped the scope of the situation.

The hooded 'entombed ones' fell in closer, such that their acrid breath tickled the back of Jane's neck.

"That is not the answer I desire. You have stolen something promised to another." The leader growled, as the dozen hooded soldiers drew shining blades from within their robes. The curved edges seemed to scream in excitement at meeting the air.

Thor tensed, pressed against Jane, and suddenly reached downward. In one fluid motion he snatched up a branch from the ground by his feet, and brandished the improvised weapon at the assailants.

"I have stolen nothing!" Thor yelled, his voice rising thunderously.

The entombed one hissed menacingly. "You are a liar, Son of Odin!"

Several hooded warriors charged inward, and Thor valiantly knocked them aside with his branch. He twisted and met their blades with a thud, knocking aside many opponents at once. He kicked and punched, driving off the attacking creatures. Not a single blade met his skin. Thor appeared to be successfully holding the invaders off, but his strength was draining, and he was vulnerable without Mjolnir or his armour. Jane attempted to remain by Thor, but stay out of his way, and she was forced to switch position rapidly in order to dodge the lethal blows of the invaders' blades whilst staying close to him. Once, a metal edge glanced off her arm, leaving a thin slice of scarlet in its wake, but Jane hardly noticed it parting her skin as she was so absorbed in the adrenaline of the moment. She picked up a branch of her own and brandished it at the entombed, though it hardly did a thing beyond keeping them a little further from her and Thor.

Thor had fought off more than half of the dozen attackers, but now he was exhausted, breathing weightily and faltering in some of his moves. If the remaining entombed swarmed all at once, Jane feared that he might be overwhelmed.

Suddenly, an attacker swung his blade and cut Jane's branch to splinters, leaving her defenceless once again. The entombed sprang forward and Jane let out a cry as he clutched her arms and held her firmly, turning her roughly and pressing an ice-cold piece of metal to her throat.

As soon as the weapon kissed her neck, Jane witnessed Thor drop his weapon and raise his arms, as he realized what had happened. The remaining entombed ones surrounded him, pointing their blades at his chest, but his eyes were on Jane, as they shared a terrified, morose glance.

The leader strode forward to meet Thor, but he made it only a few steps before he was stopped by an arrow, which pierced his skull and sent him falling rapidly to the forest floor. The remaining entombed appeared stricken, as their leader fell, hitting the Earth with a thud. Jane scanned the forest for the archer, and felt her heart pound with relief as none other than Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye, stepped out of the forest behind Thor. The Avenger had his bow trained on Jane's captor, and in an instant he had let the arrow fly, allowing Jane to escape as the entombed one's grip slackened and he fell to the ground, dead.

Half a heartbeat later, Clint had notched and sent off arrows for all of the remaining invaders, and the clearing became silent, save for Thor's ragged breathing.

Once all three had caught their breath for a moment, Hawkeye was the first to speak.

"So, I hope one of you can explain what the heck I just walked in on."

"Nice to see you too." Thor answered with a reluctant smile.


	9. Chapter 9- Margaritas and Caviar

**Here's a short one...just a little pause in the action to get some input from Darcy. Next chapter will be longer, and should clear some things up. :)**

Darcy felt utterly like a housecat among lions, but she didn't let it get to her. The incident with the treadmill earlier was just one of a number of similar events which had left her bitterly alone and confused, but the loneliness was quite tolerable, given the circumstances.

 _I'm not even supposed to be here, yet here I am!_ Darcy thought giddily, as she reclined on one of Tony Stark's armchairs in the deserted common area. She sat in the media pit alone, sipping a margarita, and couldn't really find anything to complain about.

 _I've lost my intern...I suppose that's unfortunate._ She mused inside her head. Her fabulous British intern/companion had been accidentally hired as a paper runner back in the working part of the Avengers compound this morning, and now she hadn't seen him all day.

 _I wasn't paying him anything so it was bound to happen eventually._ Darcy reminded herself. Still, it was a shame to be the only "normal" human on this side of the compound. Supposedly Jane and Pepper were ordinary as well, but they both _lived_ with Avengers, and therefore had automatic elevated status.

Darcy sucked up the last of her drink and gestured over one of the many waiting robots that Tony had hanging around the kitchen. The arm-bot wheeled up and gently took her glass. Before the robot could leave, Darcy told it to bring her the most expensive edible object in the kitchen, and the bot headed back toward the cabinets purposefully.

Darcy kicked her feet up and shut her eyes, enjoying her unpaid-for life of luxury. Her mind drifted to thoughts of her companions in the compound. She was still on excellent terms with Jane, although Darcy barely saw her friend amidst all the time she spent with Thor. She had toured the lab with Jane this morning, and the two had agreed that there were many experiments to conduct while they had access to such top-of-the-line equipment. Darcy hoped that she would be able to tear Jane away from Thor long enough to actually conduct the tests. Not that she could blame Jane for her attachment, of course.

 _If I had a chance to spend all my time with a man-god that looked that good I would too._ Darcy admitted to herself sheepishly. Thor was another person in the compound who she got along well with. _We've always been bros._ Darcy thought with a smile.

Her relationship with the rest of the Avengers, however, was another matter. Tony had been friendly enough, but Darcy was always too star-struck in his presence to actually maintain an intelligent conversation. Admittedly, it wasn't every day she spoke to billionaire geniuses, and the prospect often left her tongue-tied. Plus, Tony had been inside his suite working on something for the entire morning, and therefore Darcy hadn't had any chances to redeem her reputation.

Pepper was also causing Darcy unnecessary awkwardness. True, she was very welcoming, but she was also watchful, almost to the point of creepiness. Darcy upheld a theory that Pepper believed she was a spy or something. It was the only explanation for why Tony Stark's girlfriend could possibly want to pay any attention to her. Pepper had gone so far as to knock on Darcy's door at around midnight last evening, in order to check that she and her intern were 'comfortable'. _More like checking for spy equipment in our room._ Darcy added to herself.

The notion of spies dragged her thoughts to Natasha Romanoff, the master assassin.

Her train of thoughts were halted when the arm-bot returned, bearing a plate of shiny, ball-like orbs which glimmered with golden flecks.

"Are these actually edible?" Darcy asked the robot suspiciously, taking one of the tiny orbs and squishing it between her fingers.

 _"It is deep-sea caviar, sprinkled with gold-enhanced almond flecks. I'm sure you will find it quite palpable."_ F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s smooth voice answered from within the arm-bot's voice box.

Darcy shrugged, thinking to herself, _why not?_ And popped the caviar into her mouth. She immediately regretted the decision and spat the repulsive thing out. The gold-specked ball of caviar landed unceremoniously on the couch, exactly where Natasha had been seated the night before.

Darcy grimaced, not just because of the disgusting taste left behind on her tongue by the caviar. The assassin and she were not on the best of terms at the moment. Darcy felt obligated to blame herself for the Black Widow's outburst. Somehow, she needed to find a way to get on Natasha's better side, but she was absolutely stuck about where to begin.

 _I can't see us bonding over margaritas and disgusting caviar._ She admitted solemnly. _And it isn't a good plan to have an assassin for an enemy._

Darcy shooed the robot carrying the plate of revolting food away, and sat in her chair, lost for a moment, until the silence was disturbed by a heightening commotion.

Several people seemed to be coming up the spiral staircase at once, and to Darcy's surprise the noise even drew Tony out of his suite. Darcy waved to the billionaire as he emerged, carrying a wrench and looking around for the source of the noise.

A moment later, Steve and Natasha emerged from below, and Steve immediately regarded Darcy and Tony with grim seriousness.

"Something's happened." He said morosely.


	10. Chapter 10- A Black Tie Affair

**Prepare for an explanation regarding the unusual events of chapter 8 :P. The following chapters should get quite entertaining, since I have quite an interesting arc planned. There will be Romanogers, funny moments, and action. It all begins here, with a meeting. So read on, and enjoy the tenth installment of the story! (I can't believe I've written ten chapters! :D) I promise the upcoming chapters will be longer...after this one which is a teensy bit short.**

"Something's happened." Steve said.

Tony watched as, one by one, all of the Avengers and their respective companions reappeared in the common area in a flurry of chaos and sound. Steve and Natasha exchanged many strange glances and whispers, expressing an unusual closeness as they made their way up. Thor emerged next, oddly enough, shirtless and bedraggled as though he had been through a street fight. Jane followed him closely, appearing shaken and bearing several cuts on her face and arms.

Finally, taking up the back of the pack was Clint Barton, who Tony had never expected to see so soon. The archer was a welcome sight, but the expressions painted upon the other Avengers' faces conveyed that the joy of his arrival was overshadowed by whatever had just happened.

Tony took in the grim group around him. "Someone needs to tell me what is going on." he called with a hint of frustration. "I'm calling a meeting- everyone at the dining table now."

Silently, the Avengers plus Jane and Darcy took seats around the expensive oak table. A moment later, Pepper was aroused from Tony's suite and she took a spot in the meeting as well, sharing in Tony's confusion.

Tony sat back with his arms crossed, staring his companions down in his anticipation. "Well, talk." Tony said calmly, waiting for someone to speak.

Thor piped up, sitting forward to regard everyone in turn. "Jane and I were attacked, by a small band of enemy entombed ones."

"What is an 'entombed one'?" Steve asked curiously, joining the conversation.

"The entombed ones are an ancient race of humanoid aliens who reside on a rocky planet in a distant galaxy." Thor responded, clenching his fists.

He continued, not meeting any of the others' eyes. "They are known as the entombed, because they are believed to be permanently encased within their fortress of underground caves and tunnels, sworn to guard a sacred treasure from the hands of evil."

Natasha observed Thor critically. "If they have sworn to remain in their rock caves, then why are they here on Earth? Is there a threat to their treasure here?"

"And more specifically, why are they attacking Thor about it?" Tony added.

Thor shifted in his seat, and paused a moment before continuing, as if contemplating his words. "Their guarded object has, indeed been compromised. It has been stolen."

Several pairs of eyes around the table widened at the news.

"Jane said that they accused _you_ of stealing it." Hawkeye murmured suspiciously.

"And they would be right. I did steal it." Thor said blatantly, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

Immediately Jane's head whipped around, and she eyed Thor furiously. "The leader called you out on being a liar, and you denied it!" she said powerfully.

"I spoke truly, for I am no liar." Thor quipped firmly. "Albeit, I may have lied in that one, life-or-death instant, but I don't generally make a _habit_ of it..."

Jane rolled her eyes but shut her mouth.

Tony interrupted quickly. "We aren't here to question Thor's virtues. What I want to know is what you stole, and how you did it." he said seriously, glancing at Thor.

Thor cleared his throat. "As you know, I was away for several months investigating the whereabouts of the infinity stones. There were rumours around this galaxy that the sacred treasure of the entombed was, in fact, one of the stones. There was also talk that the entombed were in dealings with several darker connections throughout the universe, and that their stone could soon fall into dangerous hands." He explained slowly, almost dramatically. The surrounding Avengers' eyes remained transfixed on Thor. He continued passively. "So I travelled to the distant planet of the entombed ones and pulled off an elaborate and treacherous plan to recover the stone, with the help of Lady Sif and the warriors three. We were able to secure it and escape, leaving the entombed in chaos. Presumably they tracked me somehow, and traced my location to Midgard."

Natasha looked doubtful. "Where is the stone now?" she asked quietly.

"I think it's best none of you know that, for fear of interrogation." Thor suggested, casting his gaze around the table. "For now, it is safe and secure."

For a moment no one said a thing, presumably since everyone was still absorbing all they had just learned.

"One down, five more to go." Hawkeye muttered suddenly under his breath.

Steve looked back at him, his brow furrowed with concern. "What now, then?" he wondered, and the uncertain glances passed around the room confirmed that Steve was not the only one confused about what their next plan should be.

Thor appeared thoughtful. "The stones are obscenely powerful, and must certainly not fall into the wrong hands." He proclaimed. "Eventually, we shall need to secure them all, simply to ensure they don't end up among others."

Natasha and Tony nodded in agreement. "I think the first step is to find Banner." Tony stated simply. "We need all of our strength together. I'll keep scouring the globe and eventually he's bound to turn up somewhere."

Natasha turned away, pensive in the face of Tony's suggestion.

Pepper broke the awkward silence with a sudden brainstorm. "Tony, the tesseract had something to do with the stones, right?" she inquired, her expression concentrated.

Tony observed her quizzically. "We've had theories about certain things we've come across and their potential connections to the infinity stones, including the tesseract..."

Pepper brightened, her enthusiasm growing.

"There's a man in Great Britain who has been attempting to contact me for a while about selling a limitless source of power to Stark Industries...you don't suppose he has something like another tesseract, do you?"

"Pepper, why is this the first I'm hearing of this?" Tony demanded, throwing his arms in the air.

Pepper appeared taken aback. "I assumed it was a hoax! I get messages all the time about things like that- they're usually just hopeful people looking to meet you!" she said, clearly offended. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"Well, get me this guy's contact info right away and I'll call-"

Pepper stood up and interrupted Tony, silencing him with a raised hand. "He actually invited us to an event tonight in London, but seeing as it's already almost four o'clock, and the party is at seven, there's just no way..."

Tony stared back at her, a grin creeping on to his face. The surrounding Avengers couldn't hide their bad feelings, since historically a grin like that implied the beginnings of elaborate, Tony-esque plans.

"I can get us to London for seven." Tony nodded, already muttering to himself, something about adjustments and last minute testing. The billionaire turned on his heels and walked briskly back toward his suite, calling over his shoulder as he walked. "Dress nicely everyone, we're partying London-style tonight!"

The others watched him go, and as soon as his door was shut, they all flashed Pepper _How serious is he about this?_ glances. She turned to them and nodded. "You heard what he said, be ready to go for seven. It's black tie, so dress appropriately. You should find everything you need in your closets."

Everyone got up to leave, but Steve remained. "How is Tony planning on getting us across the Atlantic in less than three hours? It isn't possible even in this century."

Pepper shrugged. "I haven't got a clue. If it were any other man, I would say _forget it_. But this is Tony Stark."


	11. Chapter 11- Scars

**Sorry about the wait, I couldn't find the time to sit and write these last few days! Anyway, after much delay Chapter 11 is finally complete! Sorry it's not super long...this is just how it ended up. I hope you like Romanogers! Enjoy and please review! ;)**

Natasha held up an emerald green dress, and mentally compared it to the navy blue one on which lay on her bed. The green one was long, flowy, and elegant. The blue was collared, dull, and proper. Neither spoke to Natasha or gave off the vibe that she was looking for at the London party. Inevitably, the event tonight was sure to take a dark turn (parties attended by the Avengers always did) therefore functionality of her chosen outfit was important.

She grabbed the two dresses and strode over to her closet, where she handed them off to F.R.I.D.A.Y. and began to scour the dozen or so remaining outfits which had glided to a stop moments ago on the transport bar.

Too black, too white, too bland, too tight. Natasha leafed through almost all of the dresses before pausing at a red number, which caught her eye in the gloom of the closet. It was strapless with sensual flowing ruffles and a hemline just above the knees. _I might look like a Spanish dancer, but it's the best I've got._ She thought to herself, looking the option over. Doubtfully she grabbed the red dress and returned to her bedroom. The dress slid on fine, being crafted of a stretchy material that would do fine if the night turned sour, although Natasha's breath caught when she realized that it was half-backless and would bare all of her scars to the air. _Let them see...even Steve._ She mused stubbornly, observing her reflection in a floor-length mirror.

Natasha reached back to pull up the zipper, but she only made it halfway up the dress before the tiny metal teeth jammed and refused to budge. She cursed under her breath, realizing that she would need someone to help her. Holding up the loose top half of the bodice, Natasha tiptoed back to the door of her suite. She cracked it open and glanced out into the common area. Everyone appeared to have disappeared into their rooms, so first Natasha crept over to Tony's suite, where she quietly knocked, betting on Tony being absorbed in his project and hoping for Pepper to answer the door.

There was no response, and Natasha cursed again, wondering what to do. Without assistance, there was no way she could get the dress on or off, so she was stuck, standing exposed in the common area, waiting for someone else to appear. She prayed it wouldn't be Darcy...

Suddenly a lock clicked, and Steve's door opened slowly across the pentagon. Natasha blushed as his eyes fell on her, standing outside Tony's door and holding up her dress like an idiot. In his usual gentlemanly fashion, Steve averted his gaze and turned away.

"Miss Romanoff, I...sorry...I'll just-go..." he muttered.

Natasha stopped him quickly. "No! Steve! I need help, please." She returned awkwardly, turning so he could observe her half-engaged zipper.

Natasha turned away, unable to meet Steve's eyes, but heard him approaching. He cleared his throat and fiddled with the zipper, gently easing it upwards. When the zipper clicked into place, she exhaled softly with relief but felt Steve's eyes burning into the scars on her upper back, shoulders, and neck- tokens of years of dangerous espionage. Natasha turned to face him.

"The winter soldier left his mark, as did the Brazilian arms dealer." She stated simply, gesturing to scars on her shoulder and collarbone.

"Symbols of battles well fought, Miss Romanoff." He replied honourably.

Natasha laughed to herself quietly. "More like a tally of the number of times people have almost killed me."

Steve regarded her openly, his eyes clear and unreadable. "Which one came the closest?"

"A French woman- another spy- with a spear." She whispered, turning to point shakily to a long white line which extended from the middle of her back to the top of her right shoulder.

Steve was silent, but he carefully raised his finger and traced the fading white scar where the spear had sliced apart her skin many years ago. Natasha shivered at the unexpected contact.

"They're beautiful, in a strong, resilient kind of way." Steve said honestly, with the faintest hint of jealousy.

"You're crazy, Captain." She whispered back, taking a step closer to him. He was sporting a handsome tweed suit with a distinct dark tie.

Steve shook his head and smiled. "I promise I'm not. Imperfection is human, and with the super soldier serum my body, nothing of wounds I sustain ever remains."

"So you're flawless then." Natasha breathed, so close now to Steve that she could hear his heart pounding. Her own heart beat back a steady, past-paced response.

"No ma'am. I'm quite unnatural. It's my least favourite attribute about myself." He insisted stubbornly.

Natasha's face fell inches away from Steve's, so close that she could see the streaks of aqua and green in his icy blue eyes. Their breaths mingled, and Steve leaned closer suddenly, as if about to kiss her.

A sudden bang pierced the veil of silence which had covered the common area, as the door to Thor's suite was thrown open. Natasha and Steve jumped apart. They shared a fleeting glance of confusion, as though what had almost happened threatened to overwhelm all else, but the moment passed and Natasha turned to regard Thor, who stood half-dressed in a regular shirt and dress pants.

Thor didn't seem to recognize what he had interrupted, since he was in a slightly frantic state.

"Where is my hammer? Mjolnir is missing! No one can wield such a weapon except I-" He boomed, questioning Steve and Natasha. Steve immediately stepped back, arms raised.

"Last I saw, it was hanging on the hooks in the lab." He stated calmly.

All three Avengers glanced over to the laboratory, and sure enough, Mjolnir still rested on the set of wooden hooks.

"Oh." Thor said, breaking into a grin. "Sorry about that."

The god of Thunder walked over to retrieve his weapon, and then he turned to return to his suite. Before shutting the door, however, he poked his head out again. "Stark says to be prepared for anything, by the way." Thor added, holding up Mjolnir in explanation.

Steve nodded and walked quickly back toward his room. "Better find some weapons." He muttered, not meeting Natasha's eyes.

Natasha stood, alone once more above the media pit. Her head spun and she forced her way back inside her room. Once inside she shut the door quickly and collapsed against a wall, head in her hands.

Her thoughts circled wildly between elation and guilt. _What am I doing? What am I doing to Bruce?_ She wondered in a panic. The shadows around her lengthened then disappeared as the hour of departure for the party loomed.

Eventually Natasha was able to calm herself enough to return to her feet, and track down a few weapons. _Duty first, as always._ She reminded herself stubbornly. She tied a weapons ring around her upper thigh, safely concealed beneath the blazing red fabric of her dress. To it she strapped multiple knives, a tracking device, a small gun, and ammo. Onto her feet she pulled on a pair of red heels, hidden inside the soles of which were a few time bombs and instant smoke generators.

Satisfied with her preparedness, Natasha touched up her makeup and willed herself ready to face the night. She attempted not to think about Steve and the turmoil he had created in her mind.

Natasha grabbed a matching red purse from the closet and was about to leave when, as a final precaution, she grabbed an extra gun, heavier than the first, from a safe behind one of the Asian style tapestries. She delicately lowered the weapon into the purse and exited her suite confidently; ready to face whatever London might bring.


	12. Chapter 12- Trans-Atlantic

**Here's chapter twelve! It's winding up to an interesting night in London. Don't you love it when Tony gets under Natasha's skin a little bit? If so, I think you'll enjoy this installment. :)**

Tony looked up, momentarily distracted from the final preparations on his device. He was working in the living room of his suite, which was- as he might point out- the largest of all the suite living rooms. The giant wall of windows, which regularly offered views of the outside world, was currently transformed into dozens of screens which displayed security camera images of every room in the compound except the other Avengers' suites.

 _They can't say I didn't give them privacy._ Tony thought with a smirk as he viewed the footage.

Suddenly he remembered what had caught his eye an instant ago. Tony flicked his gaze back to the screen displaying the common area outside the suite doors, and watched open mouthed as Natasha _nearly_ kissed Cap.

He laughed to himself as they jumped apart when Thor's door flew open. Tony returned to tightening the screws on his device and had F.R.I.D.A.Y. run a few final diagnostics and pressure tests as he pondered what he had just witnessed.

 _I shall hold that against them till the end of time._ He decided wickedly. _Banner might not like to hear_ that _when I find him._

Donning a flashy white suit and red tie, Tony stepped back from his work, and set a couple of arm-bots the task of cleaning up the rubble and extra tools.

Suddenly Pepper emerged from the bedroom, clad in a lovely white gown. "Are you going to tell me what this machine is now?" she called, walking over to Tony's side.

Tony hastily pressed a few buttons on his watch and the security camera footage disappeared with a flash, returning the screens to window panels once again. The late afternoon light flooded the suite with brilliant golden illumination, but Pepper didn't seem to notice as she regarded Tony's creation.

"I'm not allowed to play favourites- you have to wait until I tell the others as well, Miss Potts." he proclaimed, crossing his arms.

Pepper rolled her eyes and glanced at one of the suite's wall clocks. She seemed to suddenly realize what time it was.

"It's ten to seven, Tony! Get the others in here and pray to god your plan works." She huffed, stalking back into the bedroom, presumably to grab her purse and touch up her makeup.

Tony slid on a pair of brightly coloured sunglasses.

"Showtime." He muttered to himself as he pressed the intercom button on his watch.

The watch beeped, indicating that he was connected to the intercoms of every room in the compound.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to make your way to the sensational and luxurious suite of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, Mr. Stark has generously arranged a ride to London for all Avengers compound guests, which you should arrive for promptly or else feel the wrath-"

Tony's long-winded summoning speech was interrupted sharply by the opening of the suite door.

"We heard you Stark...let's get moving." Natasha called out in a businesslike fashion as she and the rest of the Avengers and guests entered Tony's room.

Tony tried to hide his disappointment and waited for everyone to enter. He ignored their awe as they took in the superior size and luxury of the Iron Man Suite.

"Is that a hot tub, Tony?" Clint questioned jealously, gesturing to the other side of the living area.

Tony straightened his tie and smiled. "It sure is, Katniss. If you want to try it out later, it has loads of top-of-the-line features, like-"

Pepper cut him off quickly, clearing her throat. "Not the time, Tony." She chided briskly, drawing his attention back to the issue at hand.

Tony signed and stood up on his glass coffee table. "Right- my creation. You will all have the pleasure tonight of trying out the world's first trans-global nuclear particle transmitter."

Tony saw Jane's eyes light up. "A teleportation device?" she exclaimed excitedly, craning to get a better look at Tony's machine.

"Essentially, yes." The billionaire replied. Immediately excited and doubtful conversation filled the room, and Tony had to shush everyone so that he could continue.

"In a stroke of luck, there is a Stark Industries warehouse a few blocks from the address of the party. Inside said storage building lies a twin to the device we have here, since I originally designed twelve."

Steve still appeared doubtful. "Why is one of your teleporters in London?" he inquired, eyeing the teleporter suspiciously.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "I had actually scrapped this project after the battle in New York, since portals, teleportation, and such brought back...bad memories." He admitted, reflecting on his experiences with the Chitauri aliens. "I shipped off half of the devices to various Stark Industries storage locations across the globe, under the pretext that one day I might reopen the project, and sure enough, I was bored after this compound's construction was finished, and I brought one of these babies from California to tinker with."

"Is it...safe?" Steve wondered carefully.

"I am 99% sure it can get us to London in one piece, if we go one at a time." Tony said confidently, stepping down from the coffee table.

Pepper stepped forward to grab Tony's arm. "But what about that other one percent." She whispered, eyes filling with a lining of fear.

"Don't worry, I'll go first and make sure it works." Tony said simply.

Pepper whacked his arm and glared at him, clearly not satisfied with his answer. Tony proceeded forward to stand in front of the teleporter. There was a round raised platform containing a glowing circle which emitted a light similar to his arc reactor. A jumble of sleek machinery was stacked behind the platform, dotted with many tiny lights and buttons of a dozen different colours.

"I've already inputted our destination as London, therefore all you have to do is- what are you doing, Clint?" he asked suddenly, noticing that Barton was holding up his cell phone, presumably filming his spiel.

Clint laughed a little. "If this goes badly, I'm gonna have it all on camera so at least we'll get a good YouTube video out of it."

"Put that away!" Tony scoffed, flailing his arms a bit. " _Anyways,_ just step on the particle scanner one at a time," he continued, glaring at Clint as he stepped up on to the glowing platform. "Then press this blue button with a triangle on it, and you shall be instantly transported across the Atlantic via a highly charged stream of nuclear radiation which is most likely not at all harmful to your health." He finished.

"See you in London, my friends." Tony called out before quickly pressing the button such that no questions could be asked.

Instantaneously, the Iron Man Suite faded around Tony, and he felt an unusual chilling sensation travel up his legs. He was briefly disoriented and saw nothing even when he opened his eyes. His head pounded and everything was spinning. The moment was over after an indistinct amount of time, possibly a heartbeat, possibly minutes. Suddenly the world returned to focus, and Tony was standing on a circular platform identical to the one back at the compound. Its blue light was fading, and Tony quickly stepped off and took in his surroundings.

Technology and machines lay strewn about in great piles all around, most broken or damaged, but some in perfect condition. The building was indeed a giant warehouse, crammed full of a sort of Tony Tech Graveyard.

As Tony stood in the chilled air, still catching his breath, the particle scanner lit up once more, and an instant later Thor materialized on the platform.

"It seems you have created a sort of miniature bifrost." Thor remarked as he stepped off the ledge. "Quite a respectable job you have done considering the limitations of Midgard technology." He added, tossing Mjolnir up and spinning it midair for good measure.

Tony adjusted his cuffs and straightened his tie. "I'm glad you like it, your godliness."

Next to appear on the platform was Darcy, who expressed profoundly how much she enjoyed the teleporter, and even begged to ride it again.

Later on came Pepper, still verbalizing her reservations about Tony's uncertain one percent.

After a few more minutes everyone stood in the warehouse, all having safely arrived in one piece. Tony glanced at his watch, which read 6:59.

"Sweet mother, we've gotta go." Tony muttered to himself before herding the unusual group out the warehouse's doors and on to the London streets.

Once everyone had been directed as to the destination and a brisk walking pace had been established, Tony fell into step beside Natasha.

"Evening, Miss Romanoff." Tony murmured, matching the assassin's long, smooth strides. "You're looking quite fetching in red."

Natasha glared at him and continued walking. "What do you want, Tony?"

"I want to know how long you've been in to older men." Tony whispered, gazing ahead at the Captain's bobbing blond head.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Stark." She lied, albeit convincingly.

"You know about my cameras, Nat. Don't lie to me." He answered as the group paused at a crosswalk. Tony watched Pepper press the crossing button and noticed that their misfit group of superheroes was getting some strange looks from the people they passed.

Beside Tony, Natasha pursed her lips and kept walking as the group proceeded through the intersection.

Tony continued to match her pace as they rounded a corner. "Banner might not like you... _experimenting_ while he's gone."

Natasha seemed taken aback but continued to glare daggers at Tony.

"Is that a threat?" she whispered coolly as the group passed a mob of people holding up cell phones.

"Not at all, Natasha. I would just advise you not to linger _in the middle_."

Natasha stared straight ahead. "Of what value is advice from you, Tony?"

"Quite pricey, actually- in fact, I'm thinking of starting my own talk show..." he mumbled quietly, but Natasha was no longer listening, and she sped up to walk with Pepper.

As the Avengers got closer to their destination- a grand hotel in the city centre- the crowds and fanfare increased exponentially. Evidently this party was the talk of the town tonight, and news that the Avengers were attending had summoned huge crowds of paparazzi and fans.

In frequently decreasing intervals, Tony was stopped to give an autograph or pose for a picture. He was quickly becoming fed up with the interruptions, since they were already late.

"We're on the verge of going from fashionably late, to awkwardly late." Tony called out irritably as the group paused so Clint and Thor could sign a few autographs.

"It's okay, Tony, the party's just up ahead!" Pepper answered, pointing to a brightly lit building with a promenade of red-carpet guests, and an abundance of fancy old cars dropping guests off.

"Right. Everyone remember why we're here?" Tony questioned, stopping everyone once again.

Thor put up his hand with a smile. "To socialize and enjoy fancy food and drink for free."

Tony rolled his eyes and ignored Thor's comment. "We're making a business deal. Everyone needs to talk up Mr..."

"Pembroke. He always wears a royal purple suit, so you'll recognize him easily." Pepper added knowingly.

Tony nodded. "Convince this Mr. Pembroke to sell me his energy source, for any price."

"And have your weapons ready." Natasha quipped suddenly. "Lots of these guests are walking like they've got firearms up their sleeves."


	13. Chapter 13- The London Gathering (Pt 1)

**Finally, some party action! Enjoy some awesome party fun, and a little mystery. And this is only part one! Thanks so much to all who have been following the story, I hope you continue to enjoy! :) Thanks and please review!**

Steve entered the London hotel and felt immediately transported back to his rightful time. The grand lobby maintained an elegant air reminiscent of pre-wartime splendor, and the properly dressed men and women who milled about weren't all that different from the party guests of the thirties and forties.

Okay, maybe a little different. The ladies showed a lot more skin, for one thing. But Steve still felt comfortable and adequate in his simple tweed suit.

As the Avengers entered the party, many flocked forward to welcome them. A pair of women urged Clint away, taking him by the arms. Tony was greeted whole-heartedly, slapped on the back by a group of other billionaires before being whisked away for drinks. Pepper and Jane seemed to find familiarity with a group of rich wives, who were happy to maintain a pleasant conversation with a CEO and a scientist. Steve noticed Darcy wandering off toward the dessert table, and Natasha was nowhere to be seen. In her usual stealthy fashion, she had disappeared into thin air- no doubt focused on the mission of finding Mr. Pembroke. Steve and Thor were left in the middle of the lobby, unsure what to do next.

Several hordes of people stood on the fringes of the room, gaping at the two Avengers.

"Right...shall we try the ballroom?" Thor muttered, simultaneously taking a glass of wine from a passing waiter.

Steve nodded and swallowed nervously, faltering slightly under so many critical gazes. Thor and Steve wandered into the adjacent ballroom, which was stuffed to capacity with well-dressed men and elegant women. If the lobby had been grand, the ballroom was grander. Ornamented gold walls depicted romanticized images of London life, studded with rubies and diamonds. A dozen mammoth chandeliers hung eloquently from the soaring arched ceiling. Long buffet tables with fancily displayed appetizers lined the edges of the room.

As Steve descended the wide, golden steps, he scanned the crowd for a man in a purple suit. Thor was doing the same, although the task was becoming increasingly difficult as he and Steve were recognized and drew the attention of the other guests.

Several times Steve was forced to stop and make awkward conversation with admirers, who praised his work in New York City and asked him to sign various articles. Oddly enough, no one mentioned Sokovia- the more recent venture- which led Steve to believe that somehow the whole Ultron incident remained hush-hush.

At some point, he lost Thor, and was forced to traverse the party alone, wandering from billionaire to billionaire, and attempting to cryptically determine the whereabouts of the mysterious and evasive Mr. Pembroke. Steve was momentarily relieved when he found Jane and Darcy milling by a chocolate fountain.

"Found anything yet?" Steve questioned quietly to Jane while dipping a strawberry in the chocolate.

"There's a middle eastern man over there who wants to buy my hair." Jane muttered. "No sign of Pembroke though." She added, sounding slightly flustered.

Darcy pushed her way into their circle, holding a kebab jammed with shrimp.

"A lady with a kimono is giving me death glares." Darcy chided as she nibbled off one of the shrimp. "What else is new?"

Steve smirked. "We can all agree this is a weird crowd, so it's best that we find Pembroke quickly and get out of here. Either of you seen Natasha?"

"No... if you see her, can you give her this from me? I'm working on making her not hate my guts." Darcy mumbled, passing Steve a chocolate truffle with gold sprinkles on top.

Steve gave Darcy a weird look, but took the truffle and pocketed it. He bid she and Jane farewell and continued his wandering.

In one corner of the party, a riser had been erected to house a small stage. It appeared that guests were taking turns singing karaoke. _One of the weirder 21_ _st_ _century inventions..._ Steve thought. He ambled over and stood quietly in the audience. He watched a number of ridiculous drunken singers; well dressed guests making fools of themselves. A few songs in Steve watched, incredulous, as Tony was thrust onto the stage. He was staggering a little and had clearly consumed a few too many beverages.

Tony took the mike and slurred something incomprehensible about lions and time travel. He spoke to the DJ, waited for music to start and then began belting out a ridiculous song.

 _"I've got a love-ely bunch of coconuts...dee dah-ly dee dee."_

From out of nowhere, Pepper suddenly appeared at Steve's side. "God, he's embarrassing himself!" She proclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Please help me Steve, we've got to get him off the stage."

 _"There they are a-standing in a row..."_

"Sure, ma'am. We aren't finding Mr. Pembroke by singing karaoke." He answered, before following Pepper up to the stage.

 _"Big ones, small ones, some as big as Thor's head!"_ Tony shouted, just as Steve and Pepper got up there beside him.

Steve took one arm, and Pepper took the other, and they awkwardly dragged a protesting Tony Stark away from the mike. Once off the stage, Steve propped him up in a golden chair by the dessert table.

"Why'd it stop?" Tony whined. "I haven't fed the lions yet, and we still have to go to Greece." Tony mumbled, already slumping in his chair. "Ever tried Shawarma?" He whispered, almost unintelligibly.

Beside him, Pepper frowned. "How on Earth are we going to get him home like this..."she inquired to no one in particular. "I shouldn't have let him hang out with those German mining tycoons..."

Suddenly Clint joined them, having noticed Tony's episode on stage.

"That was quite some singing." He stated happily, observing the now sleeping Stark.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "This night is a disaster! None of us have even _seen_ Pembroke!"

Clint looked doubtful. "Who cares if we never find the purple suit man- this party is awesome! They're giving out kittens as _party favours_ like that wedding in Bridesmaids!" he exclaimed.

"They gave out _puppie_ s in Bridesmaids, Clint." Pepper grumbled.

"Same difference."

Pepper's worries didn't ease. "It's past ten...I say we give it until 10:30, and if none of us can find Mr. Pembroke by then, we get out of here." She decided, casting a glance at Tony, asleep in the golden chair.

"I agree." Steve said quickly. "Come on, Barton, we have work to do."

Clint grumbled unhappily. "Fine...but let me grab some deep-fried ice cream first."

Steve and Clint indeed grabbed the ice cream, before surfing the crowds once more. They wandered for a few minutes but didn't run into any of the other Avengers, to Steve's bewilderment.

"It's not _that_ big of a party." He muttered to himself, wondering where they had all gone.

It was nearing ten thirty when Steve and Clint finally caught sight of one of their own. It was Clint who did the spotting, with his excellent vision.

"Steve- look up there! Natasha!" he quipped, grabbing Steve's shoulder and gesturing to a balcony which jutted out over the ballroom. Sure enough, Natasha- impossible to miss in her stunning red dress- was up on the balcony, deep in conversation with the purple suited man.

"Jeez, she beat all of us to it!" Clint said with a chuckle.

"Thank goodness." Steve stated with heavy relief. "Let's go get- wait, where's she going?" he said suddenly, as he watched Natasha and Mr. Pembroke walk away from the balcony and disappear behind a set of gargantuan oak doors.

Clint was audibly confused, emitting a series of stunned noises. "I can't believe she would go in there alone..." he murmured in disbelief.

"I feel like something's wrong. We should get up there." Steve decided, hastily starting towards the stairs which led up to the grand balcony.

Clint put his hand out to stop him. "What if she's about to seal the deal? We can't just barge in..."

Steve shook his head. "Something isn't right. I can just feel it. We should find Thor and go investigate."

"Whatever you say, Cap."

"Where do you think Thor's at?" Steve chided, scanning the room.

Once again, Clint's sharp eyes beat him to it.

"He's at the drink table, surrounded by a horde of girls." The archer proclaimed irritably.

Steve shrugged. "It figures. Grab him and meet me at the bottom of the stairs- I'm going to go tell Pepper." He called out, before dashing back toward the golden chair.

He was extremely surprised to arrive at the chair and discover that Pepper had vanished. Tony remained uselessly asleep, and all of Steve's prodding did nothing to make him stir. More confused than ever, Steve made his way to the bottom of the staircase. Thor and Clint were already there.

"Pepper's gone." Steve announced to his bewildered teammates.

Clint sighed. "We can find her later. Let's go see what Natasha's doing."

Thor, Steve and Clint jogged up the stairs and onto the balcony. The party buzzed on below, no one noticing the three Avengers' absence. At the top, the titanic oak doors awaited, beckoning to them with shady suspiciousness. Without hesitation, Steve shoved the nearest door, and was surprised to find that it swung open, permitting them to pass.

Inside was a luxurious suite, but the expected awe was greatly diminished by what lay waiting. In an instant, the doors behind Steve, Clint, and Thor had slammed shut, trapping them inside.


	14. Chapter 14- The London Gathering (Pt 2)

**Sorry for the delay, I just couldn't get writing these last few days. Here at last is the second half of the party! Get ready for some action! Also, in case you haven't seen it already, feel free to check out my other story, An Avengers Vacation, if you like Jurassic Park. It's a little crossover about the Avengers visiting Jurassic World! Now without further ado, the London Gathering Part 2...**

In a rush of air and sound, the heavy oaken doors slammed shut behind Clint, Steve, and Thor. Clint had barely an instant to register the magnitude of their confinement before he looked ahead and regarded that they were not alone in the luxury suite.

Straight ahead, Natasha was bound and gagged, held in place by not one, but _three_ enormous security guards. She bore several fresh scratches and her dress appeared battered. Nat seemed to be in some sort of daze- her eyes half glazed over- and she didn't seem to notice her teammates' appearance in the suite.

Natasha wasn't the only one, though. To her right, Pepper was similarly bound, and to her left Jane was held. The only difference was that Pepper and Jane required only one guard to be restrained, and they were more attentive. They noticed the rescue team's entrance and furiously tried to speak, but Pepper received another gag in her mouth for her efforts, and Jane a heavy punch in the gut.

As his girlfriend doubled over in pain, Thor clenched his jaw and made to go forward, but Steve stopped him. Clint noticed out of the corner of his eye that Thor had somehow gotten a hold of Mjolnir, and that his suit had disappeared- replaced by his battle armour.

 _Where'd he get that from...up his sleeve?_ Clint admonished in his head.

"What is the _meaning of this_?" Thor bellowed angrily, brandishing Mjolnir.

For a moment, no one responded, and Clint had enough time to pull out and assemble his bow, arrows, and quiver. He trained an arrow on one of Nat's captor's.

"I _really_ don't think that's necessary." Echoed a throaty, smooth voice from the back of the suite. The man in the purple suit shouldered his way past the guards and captives, to stand before Steve, Clint, and Thor with a sickening smile.

Behind Pembroke, Natasha seemed to be waking up slowly, her eyes refocusing and her expression hardening as she realized what was going on.

"Mr. Pembroke." Steve muttered, observing the short, purple suited man.

"In the flesh." He answered with a devious chuckle.

Clint shifted his bow and adjusted his target to Mr. Pembroke's heart. "I don't know what you want, Barney, but I'll make this simple. Release the women or I'll drive an arrow through your heart."

The purple gremlin didn't react at all, merely continued talking.

"I still wish to make an agreement with you." He quipped calmly, hands clasped.

"You mean to sell us your energy source? If this is about money..." Steve called, brows furrowed.

Pembroke shook his head briskly. "No, no. This has nothing to do with that nonsense."

"What is it then?" Clint murmured irritably, bow still trained on the man's chest. "This wouldn't be a proper rescue without the cliché villain spiel."

Pembroke appeared insulted and frowned. "Fine then. _Seize them!_ " the purple suited man screamed, summoning several more agents from the shadows of the room.

"Now you've done it, Barton!" Steve yelled, slightly panicked.

At that instant, Natasha managed to free her mouth to call out a warning.

"It's mind control, Clint! DO NOT LET THEM TAKE YOU!" she screamed, before the captors jammed the gag back in her mouth.

At once, the room sprang into chaos. Clint was momentarily haunted by the notion of mind control, but he regained his senses and let the arrow he had notched minutes ago finally fly. It soared straight through Pembroke, who dissolved- apparently just a hologram. Clint swore under his breath and notched another arrow. Beside him, Steve was locked in combat with a tall suited guard, faring well despite his lack of shield. Cap knocked the man unconscious and stole his gun, before pointing the weapon at the oncoming guards.

Clint fired a dozen arrows over the course of a minute, rapidly taking out guards, but they kept on coming, appearing from the bowels of the room relentlessly.

"How many butlers can one guy have?" Clint shouted irritably, sending an arrow through a suited man's eye.

"Too many!" Thor answered quickly as he swung his hammer into a tall bookcase, causing it to crash down on top of a few guards.

Clint saw Steve making his way toward Nat, kicking and punching his way through the line of guards. The Captain managed to come within a few feet, before he was buried in a mound of attackers.

Clint ran over to help, but it was quickly deemed unnecessary, since Natasha had wormed her way out of the captors' grip. She appeared to be fully with it again, and had left the three guards who had restrained her in a bloody, unconscious pile.

Nat was working her way through the melee of guards surrounding Steve, and doing so without any weapons. Clint scanned the suite and noticed that her weapons band was lying on a table in the kitchen. He dashed over, firing arrows as he ran, and retrieved her little arsenal.

"Nat!" he called, before tossing the band over the fighting crowd. Natasha smiled gratefully and whipped out her gun, firing precisely in rapid succession.

Now Clint ran over to where Pepper was held, but the captor-guard caught him by surprise and landed a kick in his abdomen. Clint keeled over in shock, his bow clattering to the floor beside him. In the guard's grip, Pepper squirmed desperately, but the big man held on to her relentlessly, and was about to land a heavy kick on Clint's face when he was distracted by a commotion at the doors.

Clint scrambled to his feet in time to see the oak doors blasted aside to reveal Tony, donning his Iron Man suit. Darcy crouched in the doorframe, taking in the mid-party battle in astonishment.

Tony jetted forward, clearly scanning the room for Pepper. He flew somewhat erratically, obviously still suffering a bit from excessive alcohol. Tony flew immediately up to Pepper and didn't hesitate to blast her captor skyward, before grabbing her and hugging her somewhat dramatically.

In the midst of the fighting, Clint couldn't help but smile to himself, "Drunk Tony equals happy Tony, right Pepper?" he called out, to which Pepper nodded and smiled, unable to speak through being squeezed by the Iron Man armour.

Clint ran back into the fray, taking out several guards in procession. The attackers were thinning, only a half-dozen remained. Countless unconscious or dead bodies littered the suite's floor.

Thor had freed Jane, and held her close, protecting her as one of the remaining guards tried to attack. The god of thunder merely flung his hammer gently, and the man was sent crashing into the far wall, blood trickling from a wound on his head. Thor recalled Mjolnir and faced the few remaining opponents.

Natasha took out two of the guards with graceful kicks to the head, as Steve simultaneously punched another unconscious. Tony was till hugging Pepper, who appeared slightly concerned at Tony's condition. Clint took out the last two guards with well placed arrows in their backs, sending them crashing to the ground.

All at once, the room fell silent and the destruction and gore of the suite became evident. Natasha reattached her weapons band to her leg and wiped some stray hair from her face. Thor released Jane and seemed to check her over for damage, frantically ensuring that she was unharmed. Steve and Clint silently rendezvoused in the centre of the room, grimly wondering how a luxurious party had taken such a dark turn.

Darcy ran into the room from outside.

"Wow! That was...great, guys. Why were we fighting?" she called out ponderously, sidestepping the guards' bodies.

"Mr. Pembroke was a sneak... he never had an energy source to sell to Stark Industries, he was just looking for test subjects and the Avengers fit the bill." Natasha grumbled angrily, glaring at the unconscious guards on the floor.

"Test subjects- you mean he's a scientist?" Steve inquired quickly, looking slightly baffled.

Jane stepped forward. "A sort of mad neuroscientist, really." She said shakily.

"So that's what you meant by mind control." Clint piped.

Natasha looked at Darcy again. "Nice job retrieving Stark, by the way. Even though he's practically useless in his current state, he still helped a little" she said honestly, giving Darcy a nod of approval.

Darcy beamed at the compliment, looking extremely pleased with herself.

Pepper looked ashen. "This entire night was a waste of time. It's all my fault!" she wailed, putting her face in her hands.

"Not really, Pepper! The party was _awesome_ before all this happened." Darcy pointed out, gesturing to the ruined suite.

Pepper didn't look convinced. Beside her, Tony seemed to have fallen asleep again with his head on her shoulder.

"I think we should be more worried about finding the real Mr. Pembroke- he's definitely hostile." Steve proclaimed, putting a comforting hand on Pepper's Tony-free shoulder. "Could the real guy be here, in this suite? Is that how he operated such an accurate hologram?" he added.

Clint shrugged. "Tony would know, but he's a bit out of sorts at the moment." He said, answered quickly by a couple obnoxiously loud drunken snores from Tony.

"Of course I'm here, you fools." Snarled an angry, throaty voice from behind where the Avengers stood.

The entire group suddenly turned to regard the destroyed oak doors, where a short figure in a purple suit blocked their exit. The real Mr. Pembroke was much less well-groomed. He had wild and ruffled hair, an unbuttoned purple suit jacket, blazing delusional eyes, and two sleek silver daggers in his hands.

"I extend my hospitality to your ridiculous group, invite you to the _greatest_ party of the year, and offer you a deal...and in response you've levelled my home and dismantled my entire staff!" he wheezed, raising his right-hand dagger.

Clint raised his bow and trained it once again on Pembroke's heart. "Usually good hosts don't try to abduct their guests." He called out, pulling the string tight.

The purple suit man did not let up. He seemed to ignore Clint's statement. "You have betrayed me most, with your false words and...misleading actions." He hissed, fixing his gaze on Natasha.

The assassin gazed back at him, her eyes cold and unreadable. Clint saw Nat's hand move to her gun stealthily.

Suddenly, in less than a heartbeat, Clint saw a flash of movement as Pembroke moved to throw the knife- the right arm of his purple suit a blur as it wheeled around and sent the silver weapon into the air. Clint released the arrow and saw it find its target with a thump, boldly piercing Mr, Pembroke's chest and erupting in a pool of spreading crimson. Clint was alarmed to see that Pembroke was smiling as he fell- a malicious smile. He turned in time to see Natasha gasp as the sharp silver knife pierced her abdomen, lodging in the lower left side of her stomach area.

Natasha pulled the knife out, open-mouthed, and regarded the shiny red blade almost in confusion. As Pembroke's body fell over, dead; Natasha began to go deathly pale and a gaping pool of dark scarlet spread over her red dress with sickening speed. Suddenly the others seemed to realize what had happened, and several jumped forward to catch Natasha as she staggered, Clint included.

Steve frantically rushed forward and pressed a hand to her wound. He ripped off a long slice off of his shirt and pressed it on tightly. Natasha regarded him serenely, raising a hand to his for an instant. She seemed to be trying to speak, but couldn't form the words. Clint watched as her beautiful eyes closed and her hand fell dejectedly as she went unconscious.

Clint pressed a nervous hand to the underside of her jaw, and was relieved to still feel a slow beating there. "She's just blacked out, but if we don't get her back to the infirmary fast, she will die quickly." He announced solemnly.

The rest of the Avengers sprang into action, eager to get Nat back to the portal. Pepper was inconsolable, proclaiming that if Natasha died, she would never forgive herself. Thor led Tony along, who was now awake and emitting a deep, creepy, hysterical laugh. Jane and Darcy walked in front alongside Clint and Steve, their faces grim. Steve himself carried Natasha gently, his expression hardened as the ragged group searched for the exit.

Most of the party had dispersed, and the Avengers didn't care to regard the remaining guests as they gaped, open-mouthed at the battle-worn group passing by.


	15. Chapter 15- The Darkness

**Sorry this chapter's so short...I feel obligated to keep writing for After Ultron, but there seems to be quite a lot of demand for more Avengers Vacation :p**

 **Anyway thanks to all who have been reading- I really appreciate the reviews and follows! I hope that you will continue to check out the story. Now here's chapter 15!**

At first, there was blackness but still feeling. The unusual rocking sensation went on for an eternity, almost distracting Natasha from the burning pain in her side- like someone was pressing scalding metal to her skin and refusing to let up.

Eventually there was the distracted feeling of being disintegrated and put back together, familiar but confusing. By the time Natasha felt the numbing sensation of being laid to rest on something firm and solid, she was almost ready to relieve herself of the darkness. _Wake up Nat...stop playing with yourself._ She told her scattered brain as she lay there, finally still.

Hushed voices were audible in close range, but their timbres seemed scuffled as though they all had cloths over their mouths. Finally, Natasha steeled herself to open her eyes, desperate to understand, to comprehend what had happened...but her eyes would not obey.

She lay somewhere, immersed in her own mind; her only stimulation the sounds of the machines around her. But after a while even the sounds and feelings disappeared and there was only the darkness. An all consuming darkness...seemingly without an end.

Eventually Natasha was able to find herself, and made the subconscious decision to attempt to see something once more. She felt nothing... _Is that good, or bad?_...she asked herself. Against her protesting facial muscles, she slowly opened her eyes.

A blurry shape stood over her, surrounded by a halo of blinding light.

Even with drastically reduced vision, the blond hair and striking eyes were unmistakable.

"Steve." Natasha croaked, her eyes desperately attempting to focus.

Steve's blurry figure seemed to perk up, regarding her and saying something. But Natasha heard only nonsense. She saw the outline of his face, and watched it angle toward her abdomen, where all the troubles surely were. He seemed to radiate concern and anxiety.

She felt a choking need to offer comfort; he seemed so distraught.

"It's just another scar." She whispered, the dark edges of her vision closing in quickly. Steve's shape became gradually blurrier, and eventually the shadows closed in once again.

Jane looked up from her cooking. Amidst the dramatic Titanic theme music and Celine Dion's piercing voice, Thor was sniffling. It was nearly one in the morning following the dreadful party, and everyone was quite on edge and upset, but apparently the prominence of emotion was taking an especially hard toll on Thor.

"They could have _both_ fit on that raft!" Thor sobbed, suddenly becoming hysterical in the media pit.

Beside him, Darcy patted his back reassuringly. "I think Thor needs some of those quesadillas, Jane. Pronto." She called over to Jane in the kitchen.

"On it." Jane answered quickly, flipping a finished quesadilla she had been frying on to a plate. She and Pepper had volunteered to make some comfort food since no one wanted to go to bed following Natasha's accident. Clint and Steve had been in and out of the infirmary repeatedly over the last two hours, but Thor and Tony wanted to watch a movie, so they had ended up in the media pit sitting through Titanic.

"The real question is, why on Earth did you choose _Titanic_ as a 'comfort movie'?" Pepper stated loudly, glaring at Tony, who was sitting remorsely in a large armchair.

"Thor wanted to see a boat." Tony grumbled irritably, crossing his arms.

Jane sighed and walked the quesadillas over to the couch. She handed the plate to Thor, who took the food gratefully, smiling despite his tear-streaked face.

Suddenly, Steve appeared at the mouth of the hallway, returning from his latest visit with Natasha.

"How is she?" Tony asked quickly, regarding the Captain. Clearly the billionaire was feeling some guilt over the whole party fiasco. He had been quite zoned out until the effects of his drinks had worn off about an hour ago; now Tony was quite grim and depressed.

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. Clint appeared beside him, his face grim.

"She is very weak." Clint said quietly, taking a seat on the couch. "The stem cell machine has repaired her damaged organs and essentially dealt with her wound, but she seems to be suffering from severe blood loss."

Steve turned away, unable to face anyone, apparently. He marched off to his suite without saying a word, his head hanging low. His door closed quietly, thrusting the room into silence.

"Is her condition stable?" Tony demanded; his expression intense as he ended the quiet a moment later.

"I think so. She was awake for a moment, and she said something short to Steve...but he's become quite upset as you can see." Clint muttered.

Jane saw the mood in the room darken. Obviously everyone was concerned for Natasha.

"Should one of us stay up to monitor her condition?" Jane suggested casually.

Tony shook his head and stood up. "The machines will watch her and alert me if she becomes unstable." He stated, tapping the screen of his fancy watch. "It's best if we all try to get some sleep." He said with a yawn.

Thor nodded, having finished his quesadilla. "An excellent idea, I think."

He took Jane's hand and they bid goodnight as the rest of the Avengers were dispersing. Jane followed Thor into their room, wondering what tomorrow might bring.


End file.
